Too Clueless
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: Simon's finally realized his true feeling for Jeanette,but before he can tell her a new guy crashes into the picture.Can he find the strength to make his feelings apparent? And does Jeanette like back?Original Title:The Girl I Wanted To Be, From The Heart
1. The Beginning

My first REAL J/S fanfic. :D There were a few mistakes... I think I fixed them though. Let me know along the way.

_______________________________________

She wasn't the prettiest, or the fastest… and she certainly wasn't popular. She was just plain Jeanette. Jeanette, who spent her weekends hunched over wires, chemicals, and gizmos trying to finish her latest project. Jeanette, who spent the Spring Fling by the punch bowl watching her friends dance. Jeanette, who poured over her notes and textbooks after school, double checking her work. Jeanette, who was almost fourteen now and was the only one of her sisters yet to have a boyfriend.

"JEANETTE!!!" Brittany exclaimed, firmly crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Come on, we're going to be late."

The blue clad chipette hurried down the staircase mumbling "Sorry, Brittany" as she passed.

Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes but smiled. "Ok. Let's go" she ordered, shuffling her two younger sisters forward. Jeanette hardly had enough time to grab her navy blue backpack before Brittany was shutting the door behind them.

The chipettes slowly made their way down the short pathway from their home and onto the open sidewalk in silence. A bird with bright blue feathers and an orange belly dipped in, soaring just above their heads. He flew in a quick circle before taking a perch on a nearby tree branch.

Jeanette smiled to herself, her mind immediately shooting out facts. _A Bluebird, commonly mistaken with the Blue Jay, very territorial, loves open grassland, prefers to mate during the spring, the male searches for a spot to nest… _Jeanette had done a report on the birds last year and had spent weeks, sitting in the middle of her yard or looking out from her bedroom window watching the skies eagerly.

"So, what do you think?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette looked up, meeting her younger sister's eyes. "I'm sorry… what did you say?" she asked her.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to mall later, you, Brittany, and me" Eleanor repeated. "It's been awhile since we all hung out… without the boys."

"Um… Yeah. That sounds nice" Jeanette answered with a nod of her head. She turned looking back up to where she had last seen the Bluebird, but it was gone.

"Hey, guys!! Wait up!"

Brittany smiled at the familiar voice. She immediately stopped in her tracks and spun around, her sisters did the same. "Where were you?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette looked up, her smile widening at the site of the three chipmunk brothers.

"We got tied up" Simon answered, glaring at Alvin.

Alvin threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"It's never your fault" Brittany quipped.

"Exactly, I'm the victim here! Why can't anyone understand that?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Perhaps because you're always in the mist of some half baked scheme" Simon suggested.

"Maybe if you just follow directions…" Theodore added.

"And listened to others once in awhile" Brittany finished. "You wouldn't get in so much trouble"

Alvin grinned, leaning in close to Brittany. "Trouble is my middle name, baby" he said winking at her.

"Oh please…" Brittany scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Simon sighed, rolling his towards Jeanette causing her to bend her head and giggle.

"So what are we doing afterschool?" Alvin asked, directing the question at Brittany.

"Sorry we already have plans" Brittany announced. "No boys allowed."

"Counting me?" Alvin asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Counting both of you" Eleanor answered, tugging lightly on Theodore's arm. "We'll hang out tomorrow, ok?" she whispered in his ear.

"Ok," Theodore agreed.

"And I'll call you tonight." Brittany told Alvin, offering her hand.

"Yeah," Alvin sided, their fingers intertwining.

Jeanette glanced at Simon.

_She wanted to say something, she needed to say something but… no. She couldn't. It would just be a waste of time… Jeanette… She wasn't the type of girl, guys liked. She was just… Jeanette. _

Their eyes met for just a split second before she turned away. _Even if she did like Simon… she was certain he didn't like her… not in that way at least. _

-------------------

"How do I look?" Brittany asked. She twirled on foot causing her pink pleated skirt to fan out.

She was absolutely perfect, Jeanette sighed. From her long auburn hair down to her hot pink colored toenails. Just… perfect… It's not that Jeanette hated her sister. No. She would never! Could never! Even to think such a thought!! But… she envied her. And… maybe that was wrong. But how could she help it?

How could Jeanette Miller do anything BUT envy her sister, when there were days like this. Days when her auburn hair fell seamlessly down to her shoulders. Days when her brand new baby blue top brought the color in her eyes and made them almost glow. Days when there was no doubt who the prettiest sister was… when there was no doubt who the ugliest… dorkiest… loosiest sister was. Even if loosiest wasn't a word.

Eleanor jumped up from her seat outside the dressing room. "Brittany! You look great!!! Doesn't she, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked nudging her older sister.

Jeanette smiled brightly. "Yeah… Brittany… you look really pretty."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Brittany asked. She twirled one more time before closing the dressing room door behind her. She came out a few moments later, grinning as took Jeanette's hand, pulling her up from her seat. "Now we just have to pick out something for you to wear."

"I don't know …" Jeanette sighed.

"Come on, Jeanette" Eleanor encouraged. "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Fun" Jeanette repeated. After watching Brittany trance around in everything from silky ball gowns to grungy jeans for the last half hour, spending more time shopping seemed anything but. "Maybe we should just get home…"

"It's three hours till curfew," Eleanor said, crossing her arms.

"Don't be such a party pooper" Brittany snorted.

Jeanette bit her lip. "Well… alright." she agreed reluctantly.

"YES!!" Brittany cheered.

"Let's go!!" Eleanor cried. She reached for Jeanette's arm and pulled her to one of the racks.

Maybe it was just a girl thing. Shopping I mean… But slowly… After browsing though the purses at _Goodman's _and leafing through the dresses at _Macy's _then raiding the makeup counter… Jeanette found that she was… actually… enjoying herself.

"Ok," Brittany declared grinning. "Now we just have to GOT to find you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Jeanette asked. She touched the shoulder of her blouse and pulled at the sleeve.

"Nothing, Jeanette." Eleanor assured her. "But… we're just suggesting that maybe you should try some new looks."

"Like what?"

"Just some new tops or a cute skirt or something…" Brittany explained.

"I…"

"Just trust us." Eleanor told her.

And now there she was, standing in the middle of a small closet like dressing room… stepping into a skirt that she was almost certain Ms. Miller would never approve of and pulling a silky shoulder baring top that was certain SHE did not approve of over her head.

"Ok, let us see" she heard Eleanor call from the other side of the door.

"Or we're coming in!!" Brittany added.

When just over an hour ago… Brittany had been in her place… But now this was different… she wasn't going to strut out of there… do a lap around the room and do one of those model like turns. No… she wasn't Brittany. She was shy… reluctant… and just… out of place. She didn't want to hear their reactions… But these weren't the guys at school, she reminded herself. These were her sisters. Jeanette bit her lip and slowly pushed back the latch and pulled open the door.

"Oh my gosh!!" Brittany squealed.

"Jeanette!!" Eleanor cried.

"What?" Jeanette asked them. "Is it that… this was a mistake. I'll just go and change…"

"No!" Brittany said in a whispered shout. "Jeanette… look" Brittany said, grasping her shoulders and directing her towards the nearest mirror.

Jeanette's green eyes went wide. In the knee baring navy blue skirt her scrawny stick-like legs looked… long… and elegant. She suddenly had curves (well… if she turned just right), her eyes were suddenly glowing and she looked…

"Jeanette… you're…" Eleanor stopped searching for the right word.

"You're hot!" Brittany exclaimed. "With a little eye shadow and a flat iron… miracles can happen."

------------------

"Hey, Jeanette! Wait up a sec, would you?"

Jeanette Miller sighed, stopping in the middle of the busy hallway and turning to face, Jason 'Jay' Jones. Jay had long eyelashes, sparkling blue eyes, short dark brown hair, and a killer smile. He wasn't the most popular kid in the world… but he wasn't anywhere near the least either. He was a jock, and hung out with the football players. He was nice… or at least that's what Jeanette had heard. She'd never actually spoken to the guy before… she didn't even know he knew her name.

"Yes?" the middle chipette asked, pulling her books to her chest.

"Coach says if I don't pull up my science grade I don't get to play in the big game." He announced to her.

"Uh… that's too bad." Jeanette said with a shrug. She hadn't even known there was a "big game" coming up.

"And I heard you won the last science fair… so I was wondering if you could tutor me" Jason explained.

Jeanette blinked. "T- Tutor you?" she stammered.

"Yeah, I mean. You are like the smartest girl in school right?" Jason asked her.

"Well…" Jeanette began," I don't know Jason."

"Jay" he corrected.

"What?" she asked.

"Call me Jay, everybody else does." He explained.

"Jay… I'm not sure; I've never really tutored anyone before." Jeanette said.

"Come on…" Jay said. He reached out to her; lightly touching her face causing her heart to skip a beat. "Please Jeanette..."

Jeanette barely breathed. "Ok" she heard herself answer.

"Thanks, Jen." he answered, this time touching her shoulder. He smiled and her heart sank. "See you after school."

Jeanette must have stood there for at least five minutes, just staring into space. It was only when the bell rung signaling that the next class had started that Jeanette was able to move.

"See you!!" she called out into the empty hallway. She blinked again, gazing aimlessly around then pulled her books closer as she broke into a run. She was late for class. But even when she was safely in her seat… She couldn't keep up with a thing Mrs. Brown was saying.

She couldn't think of anything, except what had gone on in the hallway… except the tingle that ran down her spine when he touched her… except the feeling she felt when she thought of him. And she never wanted it to end.

-------------------------------


	2. Absolutly Perfect

"Fish sticks AGAIN!!" Brittany cried, slamming her plastic tray hard against the flat clean surface of the lunch table.

Eleanor picked up a golden flaky nugget and popped it into her mouth. "You know… they also had a chicken."

Brittany scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Do you realize they're like eighty-nine calories in every one of those things"

Eleanor stared at her plate for a moment, then looked back at Brittany just before reaching out and popping another piece into her mouth.

"Oh, Ellie…" Brittany sighed, letting her head fall into her rested hands.

"Try one" Alvin told her. He picked up a popcorn chicken and held it out to her, invitingly.

Brittany turned up her nose. "Are you crazy?!! Do you even WANT me to fit in my Spring Fling dress!!" she exclaimed.

"Fine" Alvin huffed turning away. "More for me anyways…"

Jeanette smiled at the two before turning to look across the table at Simon, hoping to get one of those shared smiles… he hadn't been listening though. His math text book was wide open, the bridge of his nose just inches from the open page, his right hand busy scribbling onto a blank sheet of paper.

"Hey Jeanette, what's up?"

The entire table looked up, meeting the gorgeous deep blue eyes of Jay Jones. A dreary hush fell over them, no one said a word.

"Hi… Jay" Jeanette said, she seemed a bit surprised herself. She could feel the group's stares burning at the back of her head.

"Jay…" she heard Brittany whisper. Brittany shot a look at Eleanor, who merely shrugged in response.

"You got a sec?" Jay was asking. Jeanette nodded her mouth unable to form words. Luckily she didn't have to. He grabbed her by the hand and quickly pulled Jeanette up to her up to her feet and away from the table.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight??" Jeanette asked, still lost in her own thoughts. _How could just such few sound so… wonderful coming out of his lips. Talking in the hallway was one thing… Actually talking in the middle of the cafeteria where ANYONE could see them meant something. It meant he, unlike so many… wasn't afraid to be seen with a stick thin, flat haired, pancaked chested, four-eyed, science geek. He didn't care…_

"You promised to tutor me, remember?"Jay reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I-" Jeanette bit her lip, racking her mind, struggling to find the map to the clever word that seemed lost in her head but all that came out was. "Uh…" then, "Yeah, we can study at my house"

"Cool." Jay said, nodding his head. He touched her shoulder again, for the second time that day. His hand drifted down the small of her back, lightly grasping her waist, pulling her into a half hug. "Thanks, Jen. You're the best." His hand crept back up to her should and then across her shoulder blade as he pulled away sending a million shivers down her spine.

She watched him walk slowly back to his own table before turning to hers. She bit her lip, slowly sliding onto the bench next to Brittany. Her bottom had hardly hit the seat when Brittany opened her mouth, reeling on her. "What was that about?!" she asked pointing towards Jay.

"And since when do you know Jason Jones?" Simon questioned.

Jeanette shrugged. "Since he asked to hang out with me today in the hallway"

"With you?" Brittany repeated.

"Yeah," Jeanette nodded, looking down.

"But why?" Simon asked.

Jeanette frowned, her face growing red with anger and embarrassment. "Well… why not?" Jeanette asked them.

"Jason Jones… he isn't really… he's not your type Jeanette" Eleanor explained.

"Eleanor's right," Theodore agreed.

"He's never taken any interest in you before" Simon pointed out.

"So?" Jeanette asked. "Have you ever thought that maybe he just might like me?"

"Jason's kind of dense, Jeanette" Simon told her. "I don't think-"

"You think… a guy like that would never really like a girl like me." Jeanette whispered.

"Jeanette…"

"Well maybe, he does. Is that so hard to believe?!" Jeanette exclaimed, she quickly rose to her feet and stomped out of the lunch room without another word.

"So…You think she's angry?" Brittany asked.

"Well..." Alvin whispered. "That would be putting it lightly."

"Have you ever seen her so upset before?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," Theodore said, nodding.

"That time Alvin sent her history project hurtling out the window came pretty close." Simon added.

-------------------------------

"So… protons are positive, neurons are neutral" Jeanette said looking up from her notebook. She locked eyes with Jay and smiled. "And… what's negative?" Jeanette asked.

Jay brought up his right hand and brushed through his thick coffee colored mane. "Negatrons??" he guessed gazing at her hopefully.

The two were sitting at the Miller's kitchen table, textbooks and papers spread all around them. A pencil was tucked playfully behind Jay's ear. His hair hung lazily to the side with several hairs sticking up, the smooth disposition long gone. They had been at it for almost four hours now. Not that Jeanette minded sitting quietly next to Jay, explaining the probabilities of atoms. It was the best of both worlds. Science… And a guy… a very… cute… guy.

"Err… no. Electrons are negative. Like electricity, it shocks you. Just remember electricity… electrons." Jeanette explained. "Now if there are eight protons and no charge, how many electrons are there?"

" Eight…"

"Yeah, that's right!" Jeanette congratulated. "Good job"

Jay grinned, flashing Jeanette one of those heart pounding, time stopping smiles forming perfect dimples at the apples of his cheeks.

"Now what about the atomic numbers" Jeanette asked, quickly recovering.

"The same as protons" Jay answered. He stopped and thought a minute before adding. "They never change."

"Right again, you catch on quick" Jeanette remarked.

"Well…" Jay said. He leaned in so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on the bridge of her nose. "I have a great teacher"

Jeanette's heart pounded wickedly, threatening to burst open. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"No problem" Jay whispered back.

Their heads edged closer together… he tilted his head just slightly to the side, his left hand grasping her head… pulling her closer. And then… right as they were about to make contact… Ms. Miller burst through the doorway, shaking her hops from side to side and humming a merry upbeat song. Her long grey hair was pinned up, piled on top of her head. She wore a long blue, short sleeved dress with white ruffles and some kind of floral pattern. Jeanette and Jay immediately separated, their cheeks burning furiously.

"Do you kids need anything?" Ms. Miller asked.

Jeanette ducked her head, focusing all her attention on the notebook in front of her. "We're fine" she mumbled.

"Are you sure? My famous pepper and onion stew is just about ready." she offered.

Jeanette grimaced at the thought of Jason Jones joking down Ms. Miller's stew and was just thinking of a polite way to refuse when Jay saved her.

"No thanks, ma'am" Jay said, rising to his feet. "I have to head home soon anyway."

"Oh, ok. You're going." Jeanette said, reluctantly following him to the door. "Bye… um… See you tomorrow?" she whispered, looking down.

Jay leaned in, lightly pulling her chin up with his index finger. "Count on it" Jay replied, smirking. He pulled away. "Thanks again, Jen. You're the best." He left then, shutting the door behind her, Jeanette didn't blink.

She must have stayed there… in that exact spot… her feet glued to the floor… for at least thirty minutes… or more…

"Jeanette…" Eleanor called. "Are you ok?"

"Absolutely Perfect" Jeanette whispered back.

**Tea was heres!!!!**

**___________________________**

**That last thing is NOT part of the story lol. That was my little sister and her nickname's Tea. And it has nothing to do with the kind that you drink, its short for her name. She's 13, and happens to read just about everything I write and likes to add little didbits to it. lol. If you've read any of my other stories you already kind of know her lol. XD**

**OH one more thing. I updated in like a day or something but... don't get used to it. I'm HORRIBLE at deadlines. But you won't have to wait like 2 months or something to get a new chapter, don't worry about that. But it won't be like 2 chapters a week either. oh and **

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	3. And He Thought

**HI!! Updated a little later than last time because, I once again... I suck at deadlines and things kept coming up. In between work (Chuck E Cheese X_X) and friends I've been really busy. Oh and my siblings have been hogging the computer. I share with my little sister (Tea) and my older brother (Colin). Otherwise I would have been done sooner. Oh and this chapter is kind of awesome if I do say so myself :) It's mostly from Simon's point of view. **

ENJOY!!

------------------------------

The day was dearer than usual. Rain poured from the sky in long thick sheets. Jeanette lifted the hood on her deep purple jacket as she stepped out into the wicked storm before her. Brittany and Eleanor had left over an hour ago for an early cheerleading and volleyball practice. The Championships were coming up and just about every sport from football all the way down to golf were spending long hours before and after school.

She had just made it to the corner of her street and was waiting for a car to pass; when a navy blue umbrella floated across the intersection… dancing in-between the raindrops as it approached her. The owner casually tipped his umbrella… revealing smooth caramel brown fur and wide round black glasses. Simon. She smiled, he nodded smiling back. Simon raised his umbrella up over her head and she edged closer to him, out of reach of the heavy downpour.

They walked like that for a while, just quietly enjoying each other's company until Simon spoke. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. "About the other day at lunch… I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" Jeanette interrupted. She didn't know what to say to him after that. So she said nothing and they slowly slipped into awkward silence.

"I mean it" Simon told her. "I was just looking out for you. I mean… who do we know in the popular crowd who actually talks to us?"

Us… she liked that. Like he and her were some kind of group on their own. "You mean… other than Brittany?" she asked, turning to him.

Simon met her eyes and nodded.

She blushed looking down. "No one…"

"I agree… So why now?"

"He needs help in science. " Jeanette admitted. "But I think there's something more…"

"Jeanette…" Simon said, shaking his head. "Jason's a block head. He doesn't really think… at all. What would you have in common with him?"

"There's more to Jay… I just know it." She said looking at him. " He… he's the first guy to actually give me the time of day. I just… I'm just enjoying it" she explained.

Simon looked up, meeting her eyes again. "The first…" he whispered.

"Yeah, no other guy… I mean… besides you has ever… "

"Oh," Simon sighed. He looked down, mentally smacking himself in the head. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"He's actually really smart, he just doesn't pay attention in class sometimes" Jeanette explained.

"You like a guy who can't even concentrate during a simple chemistry lesson?" Simon asked her, surprised.

"It's not his fault. He explained it to me." Jeanette told him. "Sometimes he gets really stressed before a game and just zones out"

"Zones out?" Simon repeated. "Jeanette, you study all the time. You love reading… won't this guy just be holding you back?"

"No… I… He…"

"So you really like this guy"

"Yeah, try to be happy for me… ok?"

Simon nodded. "I'll try. I just… be careful. I-I don't want you to get hurt… I care about you"

Jeanette blushed at his sudden bluntness. "I will. And… thanks. Simon… I-"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I- I care about you too." she whispered.

"So then… what's going on with you and umm….… Jay" he ventured.

"I don't know… I think I like him…" she admitted.

"Oh" Simon nodded. He sounded disappointed. "But you barely know him"

"I know… but I'm getting to know him" Jeanette explained.

"But… wouldn't you rather… be with someone who you already know?" Simon asked.

"I don't… I guess… I mean… Jay's really nice…"

"Whatever makes you happy..." Simon mumbled. "Listen, I gotta go now… I'll see you at lunch."

Without waiting for her to answer Simon closed his umbrella and ran up the steps to the school, leaving Jeanette standing in the rain. She stood there, struck stone still and watched him as he disappeared into the building.

--------------------------

She didn't like him. That proved it. This proved it. They were friends… just… friends. But he thought- The sideways glances, the small smiles, silent giggles… he thought. He thought wrong. But how could he be so wrong!!!

Simon had done all the calculations, carried every number, divided by two… He was never wrong. Well… not never… but it was very uncommon. He hated to admit it… but he was a know-it-all. And somewhere… he always knew… that there was something more between Jeanette and himself.

The way her eyes seemed to twinkle when he smiled. The way he got a sudden shiver every time their arms touched. He thought they had a lot in common. He knew they had a lot in common. She was smart. She was brilliant, completely and utterly brilliant… what could she possibly see in this Jason?

What did Jason have that he didn't? Ok… maybe that was the wrong question. But Jeanette wasn't like that. When she looked at someone… she saw past the crusty shell… and looked at what was inside. If that was true… then how could…

He liked Jeanette… more than a friend. He knew he did. The way he felt when he was around her. The way he felt for her. He'd even imagined kissing her… once… or maybe it was twice. But… he couldn't just tell her that. What if she- What if she completely and downright rejected him.

Just now… he had been so close to telling her. So close to finally admitting his deepest darkest feelings for her… The ones he had been hiding for who knows how long. And then… someone else was there, snatching her up as if she was the good Bunsen burner in chem lab.

Someone else… named Jay. Was he really as nice as Jeanette had said? She could be kind of trusting sometimes… especially when she shouldn't be. But maybe he was wrong. If he was… then Jay would be perfect for her. They'd walk off into the sunset like they do in all those stupid mushy girl movies The Chipettes had forced on The Chipmunks over the years. She'd be happy… but he'd be miserable. And then maybe she'd start forgetting about Simon.

She'd forget about the hours they spent together kneeling over a poster board, their shoulders touching, recreating it into a massive, wonderful experiment. The times he walked her home from the library… that time they held hands during a movie… And then… they'd be gone.

Every moment they spent together. Every small secret smile thrown across the busy hallway as they passed each other. Every snowball tossed across the endless grassy fields during the winter. Every book borrowed… every phone conversation lasting into the night. Every hearty laugh…. every giggle… everything… gone.

They were friends. Just friends. And nothing… absolutely nothing… more. She had Jason now. And Simon was happy for her. And he would be there for her… no matter what her decision was. It didn't change the way he felt.

And he felt like even if all he could ever be was a friend… he could never turn his back… he could never stay angry… Someday she'd need him and when that day came he'd be standing on her doorstep, the yellowish glow of the porch light shining brightly in his face, his dark blue eyes wide with concern. He'd be there. And nothing… not even some jock who called himself Jay… would stop him.

"Simon! Hey Simon! Wait up!!"

The blue clad chipmunk halted; not turning to face his brother. Alvin stopped by his side and panted. "I know you're in a hurry to get to class but do you have to walk so fast?!" Alvin demanded.

"Not now Alvin." Simon muttered through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Alvin asked, nudging his brother.

Simon sighed. "Nothing"

"Not nothing. Don't lie to me, **I AM **your older brother ya know" Alvin pointed out.

Simon rolled his eyes. "By three minutes"

"Which makes me three minutes older!" Alvin declared.

Simon slumped his shoulders and started walking again. "Not NOW Alvin" he repeated.

"Why are you trying to take this out on me? I didn't do anything…" Alvin shrugged before adding "Today anyway. Who are you mad at?"

"I'm not mad at anyone." Simon grumbled.

"It wasn't me…." Alvin murmured to himself. "Brittany and Eleanor were at practice this morning… Was it Theodore?"

"No. Alvin." Simon said clearing his throat. "And I told you… I'm not mad."

"Jeanette?"

"I swear you're worst than Theodore." Simon said rolling his eyes.

"It IS Jeanette!!" Alvin declared.

"ALVIN!!" Simon exclaimed. "Would you just-"

"What you guys do? Have a fight or something?" Alvin asked.

"No" Simon grumbled.

"What was the fight about?"

"Nothing."

"So there was a fight."

"It wasn't a fight! It was… a disagreement."

"Well what did you "disagree" about?" Alvin asked, making air quotes.

"Mind your own business for once"

Alvin tapped his chin, thinking for a moment. "It wouldn't have happened to have anything to do with that one guy would it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about"

"Sure you do." Alvin said nudging him. "That tall guy from the football team that was talkin to Jeanette… remember"

"I don't-"

"JAY! That's his name." Alvin declared, snapping his fingers approvingly. "That's what you guys fought about, huh?"

"I told you, we weren't-"

"I know. I know. You didn't fight. "Alvin said waving his hand. "So why don't you like Jay? I mean…more so than the rest of us."

"Who says I didn't-"

"You're jealous aren't you?" Alvin asked.

Simon stopped in his tracks, his eyes turning to slits. "Why would I be jealous of HIM?" Simon demanded.

Alvin stopped to and turned to face him. "Hey! I don't know everything!" he exclaimed, throwing out his arms. "You're the one that's jealous."

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I told you. I'm not-"

"Then why are you getting so worked up over a stupid fight. If you're not jealous… why should it matter?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know…" Simon sighed. "It just does."

They began walking again.

"You like her don't you?" Alvin asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Simon said. "Of course I like her. She's been one of our best friends practically since Kindergarten."

"I like her. Theodore likes her. But you… _like_ her" Alvin wiggled his eyebrow and nudged him again.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Simon stammered.

"I'm not as dumb as I look "Alvin said. "I know exactly what is going on"

Simon rolled his eyes. "That'll be a first."

"Why don't you talk to her? This has been going on for awhile now."

"She likes Jay." Simon said looking down. "You said it yourself."

Alvin pulled up his arm, slamming his palm against his forehead "For someone so smart, man are you dumb."

"She likes Jay." Simon repeated. "And she's happy. Why would I want to ruin that?"

"Use your brain, Simon." Alvin said shaking his head. "Do you really think she'd be happy with a guy named after a rapper."

Simon rolled his eyes again but stayed silent. Alvin shook his head again. "Just think about it ok?" he told him. "And stop acting so stupid. This whole responsibility thing doesn't really suite me."

-----------------------------------

**TEA: **I want so one to die in this story I mean if someone dies then it's more exciting! There should also be more chocolate in this story it's lacking in the confections area. Why can't any of the characters be smexy like Ed from "Full Metal Alchemist?"

**My sister ladies and gentlemucks. o_O she's weird. She's also really into angst like ME. lol. I love reading and watching angst but I can't write it very well. I want to... I'm just better and this kind of stuff. But to be a well rounded writer and all that crap I need to be able to write EVERYTHING not just drama and romance. **

**So did you like that chapter, if so... TELL ME!! So I can write more and improve and stuffs!! Tell what was funny!! Tell me what was beyond cute!! And tell me if I made any mistakes because no one's perfect. lol. **

**REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Ps. Full Metal Alchemist. Awesome show. Thoughts on this?  
**


	4. She Won't Wait For You

_**So here's the new chapter. I really hope you like it. I don't want to let anyone down. lol. Some of you gave me really awesome compliments last time. I hope I lived up to them. lol**_

-----------------------------------

Jeanette Miller sat quietly at the big oak table in the Lincoln Hamilton Middle School Library. A humongous book was opened wide to a gigantic map of North America. She pushed up the nose of her wire rimmed black eyeglasses and ran her finger along the tiny print.

Her eyes drifted for a moment from the pages to the empty chair beside her. Then they shot to the other side of the room, settling on the blue clad chipmunk. She stared at him a moment, willing him to turn around. Willing him to look her. But he didn't.

Jeanette frowned. When she finally turned away she could feel them. His eyes…fixed on her. They stayed there for a while. Jeanette decided to test her luck. She slowly turned again. But when her eyes met his she was surprised. She had expected him to scowl at her, growl, be angry… but he didn't. He just looked… sad.

Simon blinked, and then quickly turned away. Jeanette swallowed. She had to talk to him. If he wasn't going to talk to her… she HAD to talk to him.

Jeanette slowly rose to her feet, her legs shaking as she did so. Her heart was pounding, she could barely breathe. Her footsteps seemed to echo throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. Her knees trembled, threatening to give out… she willed herself to keep walking until at last she was but an arm's length away from him, a wooden desk serving as a barrier in between them.

"Simon?"

"Yes?" he asked without looking up. He turned a page in the book he had been reading as if completely absorbed in its contents.

"I- Can I speak with you? I need to talk to you" Jeanette told him.

Simon didn't answer.

Jeanette blinked, "Please" she added.

Simon sighed, and looked up. Their eyes met, he blinked, and then smiled. He couldn't help it… There was something about her. She was just the type of person you just couldn't stay mad at. No matter how hard you tried. She was kind, polite… gullible at times but sweet all the same.

"I'm sorry Jeanette. I shouldn't have been-"Simon shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. It was stupid."

"Then why haven't you spoken to me in the last three days?"

"I don't know. I was… upset" he explained

"About what?" Jeanette inquired.

"_That guy_ I guess. I just-"Simon stopped. "It's none of my business."

"No. Why would- why would he upset you? Did he do something- did he say something to you?" Jeanette asked, urgently.

"No. I- Just forget it."

"Simon…"

"It's… Jeanette I... I like-"

"Hey, Jen"

The two chipmunks snapped up at the sound of his voice. Simon frowned. But Jay wasn't even concerned with him. His eyes were locked on Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled. "Jay… hi." She immediately noticed his hair. It looked darker and shiner today… and was combed back out of his face.

"Yeah, so what's up?" He asked her. He grinned, flashing one of those killer smiles that sent her heart into cardiac arrest.

Jeanette looked down at her feet and then back at him. "Nu-Nothing" she answered. Her eyes widened at sudden laugher, quiet snickering. Jeanette shifted from one foot to the other, just noticing that Jay was not alone. Just a few aisles behind him were the Jocks. His friends…

She could spot them a million miles away. They all looked the same. The same daring eyes, the smooth, fresh haircuts… The letterman jackets were a big give away. She turned back to Jay, his eyes hadn't left her.

Jay looked up, his eyes skimming the room before returning to her. "You spend a lot of time in this place don't you?" he asked.

Simon's eyebrows furrowed in anger. What kind of a line was that? This guy… this guy… whatever he was… he was good. For some weird reason girls always went for guys like that, even if they were total complete morons. And just when he was finally going to tell her! Was there someone watching him? Just TRYING to embarrass him? Even if she didn't say it back… he just wanted her to know… he just wanted to see her reaction.

Simon knew he'd agreed to "just being friends" but he couldn't. How could anyone stand just being friends with someone that… that… that… wonderful… amazing… beautiful… But he had been right… at least partially right. Jay had come around and Jeanette had forgotten Simon even existed. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, how would you like to do something different for a change?" Jay was asking her.

"Like… what?" Jeanette inquired.

He smiled. "You wanna hang out tonight? Like for real this time?" he asked.

_For real this time… _The words echoed in her head, threatening to erupt. Her heart sped up, her breathing quickened. A date… was he… was he asking her out on a date. An actual date?

"Ye-yes" Jeanette managed to blurt out. "Sure, I mean…"

There was another round of giggles coming from behind a bookshelf, harsh loud laughter. Then whispers… "Cut it out, Mike!" "SHHHHHH!!!!" Jay didn't even flinch.

"A movie maybe?" He offered. "We could see that new superhero flick. Those are always good"

She wasn't a big fan of action movies… especially those containing fictional characters from cartoons but… it was Jay. She managed to nod.

_ **A superhero flick**_, _was the guy actually serious. Why see some stupid movie about a stupid comic book character when there were interesting, intellectual documentaries playing. Last time Simon checked there had been one on the Amazon Rainforest. Jeanette would love that. He knew Jeanette. Simon knew Jeanette. This… Jay… knew NOTHING ABOUT JEANETTE!!_

"Cool. I'll come by your house at around eight. Sound good?" Jay asked her.

Jeanette nodded again.

Jay laughed. "Alright. See ya then, Jen." he told her as he walked off.

Jeanette watched him as he walked away. When he reached the other Jocks he nodded at one and fist bumped another. They burst into laughter as the library glass doors were thrown open and they spilled into the hallway.

Jeanette spun around; she looked almost surprised to see Simon still sitting there. He frowned and stood up, beginning to gather his books.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"It wasn't important" Simon answered stuffing the heavy hardbacks into his book bag.

"Did you want to-"

"No. I'm fine. Everything's great… really. Have fun on your date." Simon told her.

He picked up his bag and flung it across his back. Jeanette sighed, looking at the ground. She listened as the doors slammed shut. She was no good with boys… no. She'd have to talk to Brittany about this.

------------------

Brittany carefully pulled a hair pin from her mouth, securely placing behind Jeanette's right ear. "So… repeat that again?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette was sitting on a stool, facing Eleanor who held a makeup brush in her right hand. Brittany stood behind, fixing Jeanette's hair.

"It's Simon. We're talking again but… something is bothering him and he won't tell me what." Jeanette explained.

Brittany let out a groan and clucked her tongue. "BOYS! They can be such SUCH **SUCH…"**

"Boys?" Eleanor asked.

"YEAH!" Brittany exclaimed. "They can never tell you what's what. They have to play these stupid games. They are just- UGH!!!"

Eleanor smiled. "But I thought Simon would be immune to that kind of thing. He's always been so-"

"Please?" Brittany said rolling her eyes. "No boy is immune."

"Close your eyes." Eleanor told Jeanette as she dusted her face with a light shimmer of powder.

"They all lie and cheat and steal and- they're not even human they're like this stupid alien species that only thinks about sports and video games." Brittany continued, pulling at Jeanette's hair. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"Now don't blink…" Eleanor had mascara wand in her hand now, lightly outlining Jeanette's lashes.

"And they forget two week anniversaries!! And Girlfriend's Day?!!" Brittany cried.

"There's a Girlfriend's Day?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course there's a Girlfriend's Day! It's August 1st!!!" Brittany exclaimed. "DUH!"

"Oh" Eleanor said. "Is there a Boyfriend's Day?"

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "I don't know!!" she huffed.

Jeanette giggled.

"And then they wonder why we get mad!! They're so STUPID!!" Brittany continued. "UGH!"

Eleanor shook her head. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Ya got that right sister" Brittany remarked. She picked up a brush and concentrated on Jeanette's bangs.

"So what about Jason… what's he like?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know…" Jeanette murmured. "Not yet anyway…"

"Well I think you're about to find out." Eleanor said.

They could hear Miss Miller's loud footsteps as they made their way to the front door. And they could practically see the old woman now; dressed in her bubblegum pink bathrobe, her grey hair rolled up in Easter green curlers, her square dark green rimmed reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

Jeanette stood up and her two sisters stepped back admiring their work.

Eleanor smiled. "Absolutely gorgeous"

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Eleanor even managed to cover up that blemish on your right cheek" she said smiling.

Jeanette's eyes went wide. "What blemish?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Nothing, you look amazing Jeanette."

"Not that you didn't already" Brittany added.

"We just brought it out more" Eleanor finished.

Jeanette smiled. "Thank you"

"No problem" Eleanor said smirking.

"Now get down there!" Brittany ordered, giving Jeanette a little push.

Jeanette swallowed. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. Her legs trembled with every step she took. Her palms were sweating, her mind was racing; she was on the verge of a cardiac arrest. And then finally he came into view. Jay…

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a red short sleeved polo. His dark brown hair was loose and messy; His dark blue eyes seemed to glow, drawing her near. He flashed one of those signature smiles and she forgot to breath.

"You ready?" Jay asked holding out his hand.

Jeanette took a deep breath. Was she ready? Her wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Her shoulders were bare in a short deep blue dress that stopped just above her knees. The fabric clung to her sides, showing off her thin waist and long legs. Was she ready…. absolutely NOT.

Jeanette sighed and reached for his hand. _No backing out now. _He led her down the steps slowly, and then down the pathway towards the sidewalk. They walked slowly, side by side, the full moon dancing over them.

"Wow." Jay gasped. "Look, a full moon. Romantic huh?" he told her, motioning to the sky.

"Actually not quite" Jeanette said. "It's not completely round. You see?" Jeanette asked pointing. "It's called a Waxing Gibbous. It's the fifth phase of the moon. It's about 98% visible from this side of the equator. A full moon is when it's fully… um… visible."

"Oh," Jay said.

Jeanette blushed. She looked down.

"I think that's cool"

"What?"

"That you know a lot about science and junk. It's cool."

"Thanks…" Jeanette said, struggling to calm her trembling body.

Jay noticed this and frowned. "You cold?" he asked. Before Jeanette could ever think of an answer he slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jeanette's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat, she gasped. _Come on, Jeanette. Simple respiration. In…out… In…out… Oh God. I can't breathe._

"I'm really glad I asked you out" Jay said, pulling her closer.

"You are?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, Jen. I mean… You're like some cute female version of that Einstein dude. And you're like… really cool and stuff." Jay told her.

Jeanette bit her lip, desperately trying to stop herself from correcting his grammar. She was on a date. With a guy. A cute guy. Who liked her. She needed to relax. She needed to… What would Brittany say? _Chill…_ She needed to chill.

"And you look really hot in that dress." Jay added.

Jeanette beamed. Wow, she could get used to this…

------------------------

"So, did you tell her?" Alvin asked, turning to Simon.

The three male chipmunks were sitting, lounged in their shared bedroom. Theodore and Alvin were sitting cross-legged facing one another, playing some type of card game on a large oak framed twin bed. A few clean white pillows had been tossed haphazardly onto the bed and laid against the back frame. And deep red blanket was thrown over the mattress.

Simon sat directly across from the bed in a dark green beanbag chair. He held a rather thick book in his lap, his eyes focused on the pages. "No" Simon answered without looking up.

"Tell who, what?" Theodore asked.

"No one. Nothing." Simon answered, he sighed. "It doesn't matter.

"If it doesn't matter then why can't you tell me?" Theodore asked. "You told Alvin…"

Simon sighed again and Alvin rolled his eyes. "He's just afraid to admit that he's in _love~_ with Jeanette. He won't even talk to her."

"You like Jeanette?!" Theodore exclaimed. "That's great Simon."

"But she likes that other guy, remember?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, yeah" Theodore nodded.

"Why don't you call her right now?" Alvin asked. "Just tell her"

"OH! It would be so romantic!" Theodore cried excitedly.

"Even if I were to do that, I can't. She's not at home" Simon told them both.

"Well how do you know that?" Theodore said. "You haven't even tried yet"

"Because I was there when he asked her out" Simon snapped, slamming his book shut.

"Oh" Theodore said, growing quiet.

"Well this just proves my point." Alvin said. "You can't wait any longer. You don't want to miss your chance."

"Because she defiantly won't wait for you" Theodore added.

-----------------------

Their heads edged closer together… he tilted his head just slightly to the side… their lips edged closer… and closer…And then… they were kissing. Jay pulled away first, his hands still lightly grasping hers. "Let's hang out again" he told her. "Soon"

Jeanette nodded shyly, she smiled.

-----------------------

**So what did you think?! Please Review!! If you never review before this is a perfect time to start. If I get just one new reviewer... just one. I promise I'll update faster!!**


	5. Don't Chicken Out!

**ATTENTION!! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!**

**.....er.... why are you all staring at me? read the story!!  
**

-------------------------------------------------

"… I" Simon paused and cleared his throat. "… I just wanted to tell you… to finally tell you… that I… I like you… and… I was hoping… maybe… you'd like to go to the Spring Fling with me…?"

"Thanks, but I already have a girlfriend" Alvin replied with a slick grin.

Simon's eyes widened, the apples of his cheeks turning crimson red. He turned away from the mirror he had been facing to look at his older brother. "I- I was…"

"Don't worry about Simon," Alvin said waving his hand, "I'm sure we can go to the dance together next year."

Simon opened his mouth to retort but Theodore stopped him. "So… when are you going to ask her?" he asked.

"Not that it's ANY of your business but," Simon pushed the nose of his glasses back and met Theodore's eyes. "Today if you must know."

"Today?" Alvin repeated.

"That's what I said, Alvin"

"And you're not going to chicken out?" Theodore asked.

"No" Simon answered, smoothing his shirt. "We better get a move on. We don't want to be late."

"Yeah, ok" Alvin agreed. "And don't worry about it, Simon! If you find yourself getting nervous just think… _What would Alvin do?_"

Simon groaned and rolled his eyes as he headed out of the room and quickly down the steps, ignoring his brother's calls from behind him. He stooped when he reached the bottom of the staircase and swung his navy blue backpack over his shoulder.

Alvin rushed ahead of him yanking the door open and jumping out into the fresh, inviting, spring air. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly through the few puffy white clouds that gathered near. Simon sighed and quickly followed suit, a warm smile playing on his face.

Theodore dashed after them. "Bye Dave!!" he called back at the house as the door slammed shut behind him. He looked up and Alvin was looking back him, patiently waiting from across the street.

The three boys met at the stop sign and walked towards the decorative white paneled suburban house together. The grass had been recently cut; the brushes and shrubs stood tall and trim; two plastic, pink flamingos sat along the garden's edge, smiling at the boys. Theodore spotted a stray soccer ball hidden amongst one of the rose bushes. _Eleanor's_, he thought smiling.

Alvin quickly rushed up the three porch steps. He smiled, catching his reflection in the shimming glass storm door. Alvin Seville ran his tongue along the top row of his teeth and slicked back his hair with his right hand. Simon rolled his eyes. "Just ring the doorbell, Romeo you look fine." He told him.

"Simon," Alvin remarked. "I understand your still down about your girlfriend situation." Alvin responded." But, please… do not hate on my _dashing_ good looks" he smirked and reached forward, his hand clenched in a tight fist, ready to knock. But before it even made contact, the door was suddenly thrown open.

"About time!!" Brittany exclaimed, her nose inches from his.

"What!" Alvin cried. "We're four minutes early!!"

Brittany huffed and pushed Alvin back, causing him to stumble into Simon. She picked up her pink backpack and stepped down onto the porch. Eleanor shrugged, slowly following her eldest sister outside before closing the door shut behind her.

"Sorry, she's been like this all morning." Eleanor explained, smiling apologetically.

Alvin sighed and hurried after the pink clad chipette. "Brittany, what's up? What's the matter?" he called.

"What's the matter?!" Brittany exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "NOTHINGS the matter!! Nothing's wrong!! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

Alvin sighed again and Simon rolled his eyes. "So… where's Jeanette?" he asked. "Isn't she coming?

"She… she's probably already at school. She left kind of early…" Eleanor explained.

"Oh," Simon said, he looked taken back. "Why didn't she just wait for us?"

"Um… Simon…" Eleanor swallowed. She darted her brown eyes over to Brittany, pleading for help. Brittany sighed and turned, spinning on her heel "She… kind of went with Jay." Brittany explained.

"Oh" Simon replied. "Ok."He pushed the nose of his glasses up. "Come on," he said, "We're going to be late for school."

Eleanor sighed, Brittany turned to glance at Alvin, who merely shrugged. The group continued on.

---------------------------------

Jeanette's heart was beating rapidly, resembling that of a Humming Bird's. Her breathing was heavy, rushed, nervous. Her legs quivered, she bit her lip. People were all around her; walking and talking, pausing to catch a drink at the nearest water fountain. A few girls stood clustered in a small circled, whispering to one another; an elbow was thrown, a round of giggles. Their voices surrounded her, engulfed her, she breathed.

Just a few inches away lay the South Hallway, code name, the Jock Block. Where football players, cheerleaders, and just about everybody who was anybody hung out before, after, and in-between classes. So of course… Jeanette had never seen it. Only heard rumors…

"Hey, you ready?" That was Jay, looking as perfect as ever. He wore a baby blue short sleeved shirt and dark wash blue jeans. She nodded slowly and he took her hand, pulling her close. Jeanette breathed again, this time inhaling his oh-so-sweet scent. She shivered.

There were beautiful girls with long shimmering hair, short skirts, and tall slender high heels. Tall muscular guys wearing red and white letterman jackets… Skinny lean boys talking to thin model-like goddesses with tight jeans and midriff baring tops….

Jeanette bit her lip, pulling at her plain short sleeved plum t-shirt. She looked down at her loose fit, light wash jeans and her grass stained tennis shoes in shame. She suddenly felt under dressed... or maybe OVER dressed. Who knew this was going to be a fashion contest. Jeanette gulped, taking in the wide ominous stares from the other girls. _They knew_, she thought.

Jay put an arm protectively around her shoulders and directed her to the end of the hall. "Come on," he whispered. Jeanette nodded slowly, wishing only to turn and run. Why hadn't she flat ironed her hair that morning? Or at least blown dried it? She swallowed. It must have been sticking up in a million places by now.

"I- I don't think I should be here" Jeanette whispered to him. Her eyes lowered to the ground, "Maybe we can take a different… route?"

"What?" Jay asked, "No. Dude, what are you talking about? This is way faster!! Plus it's where my boys hang out!"

Jeanette fiddled with the front of her jean pocket, "Uh… ok… alright… I just…" Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Jen. "he assured her.

-------------------------------

The day dragged on at a snail's pace after that. Simon trudged through Advanced Chemistry and Honors Algebra without even so much as glancing at the board. His mind seemed completely shut down, locked in permanent paralysis.

He messed up. He messed up BIG TIME. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just simply tell her… why did he keep… why did he keep doing this to himself? He knew he must be looking desperate if even Alvin… ALVIN was giving him advice. Older brother or not it was pretty pitiful…

What was he going to do? Sit on the sidelines for the rest of his life? Watch as that guy walked off with his girl? Smile patiently as he watched her walk down the aisle with his WOMAN! No! No! No! Simon wasn't that kind of guy.

NO! He was going to just walk right about her. Just walk right up to Jeanette. He was going to grab her hand, confess to her, and then… and then… and then… ok… so he didn't know WHAT he was going to do after that but he'd figure it out. He was a practical Einstein! And even Einstein got married! TWICE! That was a good thing right? Simon sighed, shaking his head free of those thoughts. He nodded.

Yup, he was going to do it! The very next time he saw her! He wasn't going to wait any longer! This was going to happen… this was going to happen…

And then… there she was… He spotted her coming out of the athletic wing, her back was to him. All he could see was dark maple sugar brown hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail; the back of a reddish purple, short sleeved shirt; and the pockets of light blue jeans with the leg cuff rolled up. But he knew it was her. He knew.

Simon inhaled a long deep breath and slowly exhaled. He swallowed and clenched his fist, struggling to find the strength to calm his rapidly beating heart. Simon took a step forward, his legs quivered; his knobby knees brushing together slightly. Then another step… and another….

"Jeanette?"

At the sound of her name she turned her head, looking over her shoulder, and then… she smiled. _She smiled. _"Hi, Simon." She took a step toward him. "What's up?"

"Nothing… well… actually… I wanted to ask you something… I…" Simon took a deep breath. He had practiced this at least a dozen times now why couldn't he just… say it.

"Yeah?" Jeanette asked.

"I- would you- Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he ventured.

Jeanette's eyes lit up, for just a minute. Then they softened, she frowned. "I would- I would love to, Simon. But… but Jay already asked me." she explained. "But- I-"

"No. It's ok. Go with Jay… Have a great time"

"But Simon… I want to go with you… it's just-"

"I know. It's ok. I- I have to get to class… see you."

Jeanette swallowed.

Jay stepped forward then. His nose was pointed down to the floor; his hand's shoved in his pockets. He cleared his throat and took another bold step forward. "Um… you ready, Jen?" He asked, he looked up quickly sending several loose hair's back.

Jeanette didn't answer, her eyes still locked with Simon's. "Simon… I…" she glanced back at Jay before reverting her eyes back to Simon. "Can we talk again… about this… I-"

"Yeah, sure. I-"he glanced at Jay. "I gotta go."

Simon took one step back, turned sharply, and walked away. He moved a few paces before glimpsing a peek back at them, Jay was talking to Jeanette again… she nodded slowly… he took her hand… and then… they were gone.

_Hmm…_, Simon thought. W_hat would Einstein do?_

----------------------------

**_:( Sooo how badly did that suck. I kind of have no idea what i was doing this chapter I wrote the thing about going into the jock block and although it was well written I just felt it wasn't right but my sister said to put it in anyway..... so i kinda of took off from there and this is what we get._**

**_please tell me if you hate it xd. be HONEST, and don't just tell me you don't like it. What did you not like? Why didn't you like it? And then I'll just do a quick rewrite.  
_**


	6. Had To See Him

---------------------------

Jeanette slowly made her way down the hallway. Her straight brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid and hung aimlessly down her back. She wore a short, pleated knee baring lavender skirt and lacy white and blue blouse. In her arms she held several rather large textbooks; she clutched them closer against her chest.

It was almost three o' clock and she was anxious to get to the library before it closed for the day. Jeanette turned making a sharp left turn, almost colliding with a short, dark haired boy walking in the opposite direction. She smiled her apologizes and continued on.

This Simon and Jay thing had her mind warped. She didn't know what to do anymore… I mean… she wasn't the type of girl to even have a boyfriend, period. And now… she had two? No… that was wrong. She didn't have two. Jay had never even officially asked her out… And Simon… Simon. Simon.

She'd known him for years … and better than just about anybody and now… all of a sudden. It was like he was this new person. Suddenly she was looking at him differently. Suddenly she was blushing when he said her name. Suddenly these uncontrollable shivers were running up and down her spine every time she even thought of him.

Jeanette reached for the tall glass doors of the library and pulled them open. She dropped her books at the desk and smiled, waving lightly to the librarian in charge before making her way to the non-fiction section. She smiled, letting her hands run along the thick leather bindings; the gold and silver words engraved in the center. She sighed.

There was something about him, _Simon… not Jay…_ that just mystified her. He was so funny… not Alvin funny, but funny nonetheless. And brave… there so many times that the chipmunks had gotten over their heads in something deep. And everyone was panicking… but not him. He would just smile, his mind already devising a quick and clever plan to get them out of trouble, to make everything better again. Had Jay ever done anything like that?

She frowned realizing that she really didn't know anything about Jason Jones other than what the entire school knew about him. Had she actually went out with someone she barely knew? Had she actually liked someone she barely knew? Liked… did she still even like him… knowing that she knew NOTHING about him.

Jeanette bent over, her eyes skimming over the gleaming book titles… patiently selecting the largest and the thickest before heading across to a different section. She smiled happily; relieved to find the volume she was in search of.

She sighed, her mind drifting back to Simon. He was so… so… just everything. He was her best friend, without a doubt. They were so much it alike it scared her sometimes. It was like he had ESP… the way he could tell what she was thinking… the way he knew when she was down… the way he seemed to always know exactly what to say to make everything alright again. He was her best friend… that's what best friend's did right?

"Ugh" Jeanette grunted as she lifted up the heavy stack of books and wobbled to the counter.

A grey haired woman beyond the desk looked up from the novel she had been reading and smiled brightly at the chipette before her. "Good afternoon, Jeanette" she greeted. "How are you?"

The chipette smiled back sweetly. "I've been ok" she responded.

The librarian nodded. "That's good to hear. Did you enjoy _The City of Secrets_?" she asked, shuffling through the books.

'Yes" Jeanette answered. "Thank you for… recommending it."

"My pleasure" the woman replied with a wide smile. She quickly stamped the old hardbacks and handed them back to her. "Now dear, do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it" Jeanette said, waving her off. She pulled the stack into her arms and marched out of the library. Jeanette sighed, easing into a casual stride.

He was nice… funny… smart… She closed her eyes for a moment, his face slowly taking shape in her mind. Good looking…Great looking, Jeanette thought with a smile. Wait a minute… did she… no… she couldn't… Did she… Jeanette's eyes widened at the sudden realization. She… she actually liked Simon.

There was no other explanation. This- This was weird. She wasn't used to this feeling. This sudden, heart racing, gut turning, palm sweating feeling… It was different this time. With Jay… it was quivers, hairs standing on end, teeth chitterling nervousness. This was… this feeling… was nice. And suddenly she had to see him. Simon. She had to see him.

Jeanette picked up her pace and made a sharp left turn, headed for home. She smiled thinking of what she'd tell him when she saw him. Her cheeks reddened at the thought. Jeanette couldn't wait another moment. She might have already blown it!

Jeanette's grin widened as she grew closer. She quickly crossed the street and made a right turn. She could see the park now… almost there… and was just in front of the Seville's freshly painted, white paneled home when she slipped.

Jeanette felt herself falling backwards as ground slowly slipped from under her. Her books flew into air, spewing in all directions. Jeanette cried out, but just before she hit the ground an arm caught her. Jeanette looked up and smiled as her green eyes met his navy blue.

"Are you alright, Jeanette" Simon asked, setting her upright again.

The chipette blushed deeply as she nodded. "Thanks, Simon."

The chipmunk shrugged and bent down to pick up her books. She crouched down to help. She picked up a few and reached behind her for _Just Maybelle_, their hands met. Jeanette looked up, her eyes once again meeting Simon's. They stared at each other for a moment before quickly turning, snatching their hands away, and the apples of their cheeks beet red as they mumbled. "Sorry"

"Simon" Jeanette whispered.

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?" Jeanette blurted out quickly and suddenly catching him off guard.

Simon's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he asked. "When?"

Jeanette swallowed. "Tonight… right now?" she asked urgently.

"Right now?" Simon repeated.

Jeanette met his eyes. "Right now." she answered. "Would you?"

"I- of course, Jeanette" he replied, his voice softened. "Of course."

*******

She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling with delight. He slowly followed her gaze to a beautiful oil painting the stood before them. She reached out her hand, running her fingers along the thick engraved gold plate under it and smiled once more.

"Thanks for coming with me, Simon." Jeanette said turning to the boy.

"No problem." he shrugged."I was planning on coming to see the new art exhibit anyway."

"Oh," Jeanette whispered, her gaze drifting to the smooth white tiled flooring.

"But I'm glad I came with you" Simon added quickly. He smiled catching her eye. The two turned and continued making their way down the wide aisle.

"I'm glad I came with you too, "Jeanette replied, returning his smile. "Brittany would have never agreed to it"

"It's the same with Alvin." Simon added. "They just don't appreciate the beautiful art."

"Eleanor's not much better" Jeanette quipped.

Simon smiled. "I'm glad I have someone to talk about these kinds of things with"

"Me too" Jeanette whispered. Their eyes locked and for a full minute they didn't even blinked.

Her heart almost stopped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Her brain had completely shut down. Simon's eyes flickered for a moment. She took inhaled a deep breath and quickly looked away.

"So what's your favorite exhibit?" he asked her.

"I-"she blinked. "I like the Native American one. The displays are vibrant."

"So are you…" Simon couldn't help but breath. He bit his lip, tearing his eyes from her for a moment. "So… let's go… to the exhibit I mean…"

Jeanette blushed. "Ok" she answered quietly.

Simon took her hand, slowly leading her away from wall. She smiled, letting him guild her through the crowded museum. They stopped in front of the display and stood, side by side… just gazing at it… Jeanette sighed as she took in the lively images of _Big Foot_, _Red Cloud, Sacajawea, Sitting Bull, and Black Kette._

"Hey... look at this" Simon whispered.

-------------------------------------------

**CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

Retur 


	7. Right Here Right Now

**Before you kill me let me just say... I did give you fair warning that I kinda suck at deadlines... and it certainly didn't help that I've been working almost everyday this week and last week...oh btw...**

**IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! VERY!!! IMPORT!!! ANT!!!! **

_If you read the last chapter when it was first put up you know... at the end... they kiss... well guess what? IT NEVER HAPPENED!! That's right!! You imagined it!!! Crazy, huh? lol I decided to change a few things… it wasn't time for the kiss yet._

****************

-------------------

"Hey, look at this" Simon whispered, his eyes wide, unblinking. His gaze was locked on a massive table display a few feet away from the exhibit, his hands spread wide, pressing down firmly against the glass case.

Jeanette turned slowly, a small smile gradually playing on her face as her golden green eyes fell upon him. She bent at her waist and hunched her back, taking in the beautiful model.

It was a small town, simple enough… but the details were amazing. There was a family playing in the park. A girl and a boy tossed a Frisbee. The girl laughing, her arm slightly bent. The boy's head tilted up, gazing at the flying disk, his arms thrown in the air, preparing to catch it. A man driving a coffee brown colored car, his head leaning out the window so that you could see his sharp reporter style hat perched on his head, his arm extended, waving out at a passing blue truck. Buildings standing tall and proud… A man sweeping outside of a little shop…. A lake stretched out, sparkling and vibrant. Three swimmers at the dock…. A light skinned girl with dark hair wearing a one piece purple swimsuit, her small body in mid air, her knees clutching her chest…. Two boys wearing red and blue swim trunks, one's arms stretched out over his head, ready to dive; the other sitting down, the tips of his toes just barely scratching the surface of the water.

Jeanette gazed at the painting, her eyes large and ample. Towers, buildings…trees… "Doesn't that look like Mr. Calvin?" she asked, leaning in closer. Their elbows touched sending shivers and shocks coursing through her.

Simon knelt down, his eyes following her pointed finger. They met a tall, bold looking man with reddish brown hair standing outside of a tall spooky looking house. "It does…" Simon murmured. "Remember that play?"

Jeanette nodded. They both look up at the same time, their eyes meeting "You- you were great." she whispered.

"Theodore was great." Simon corrected. "I didn't do much."

"What play are they doing this year?" she asked.

Simon shrugged. "I don't know… I didn't sign up…" he replied.

"Well… what are you doing for the science fair?"

"I'm still researching a few things… I'm debating on whether to do The Big Bang or atmospheric conditions."

"Do you have a partner yet?"

"No… but after last year, I think I might go it alone."

"It wasn't that bad… I mean… we got the mess cleaned up quick enough… and the firemen were really nice… the gym's even been refinished."

"Alvin…" Simon muttered, shaking his head in shame.

"Brittany's no different." Jeanette said, adding a smile.

"But Brittany wouldn't be caught dead at a science fair…" Simon remarked. "Alvin however…"

"I think he was more interested in the explosion at the end rather than the actual knowledge of it." Jeanette quipped.

"He shouldn't even be allowed at after school events anymore… not after what happen at the circus …"

"Good thing the fire department was right down the street."

Simon smiled, in memory. "I thought Dave's head was going to explode."

"Mrs. Miller wasn't too happy either." Jeanette giggled at the memory. She closed her eyes and could almost see it. Flashes of fire blazed across the backs off her eyelids, the blaring sound of a horn as a fire truck came thundering down the road… Clowns running in all directions… Dave glaring at the boys… Theodore's eyes were wide, his hands held shyly behind his back… Alvin was waving his arms in all directions as he explained exactly why it absolutely WAS NOT his fault… Simon just standing there, rolling his eyes. Mrs. Miller had taken the girls aside and was giving them a stern lecture on one thing or another but they were too preoccupied with the Seville's to notice. Eleanor was giggling into her palm, Jeanette smiling shyly, and Brittany smirking, her eyes occasionally meeting Alvin's.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked, snapped the chipette back into reality.

"Yes?" she asked, blinking at him.

"Let's- let's look at some of the other displays." Simon offered. "Maybe the Planetarium?"

"Um… sure" Jeanette replied turning to follow him.

The two walked together, side by side their bodies occasionally crashing into each other. Simon watched Jeanette out of the corner of his eye, wishing only to read her mind. To know that this… whatever they were doing meant as much to her as it did to him.

"Everything Brittany and Eleanor know about the planets came from that song we learned in the 2nd grade and _Sailor Moon._" Jeanette said, shuffling her feet.

Simon smiled, laughing softly. She liked him… she'd said that… maybe… maybe he just needed to hang in there… see how things would turn out… and tonight… all that mattered was this… her… right here… right now…

"But I thought about it… and I figured they were on to something…" Jeanette continued. "Maybe…there is other life on planets. People who look at us and think… aliens…"

Simon laughed. "Or maybe you've been listening to Alvin's conspiracy theories…"

Jeanette frowned, her eyes lowered to the ground. "I-"she stuttered. "I didn't-"

Simon's eyes grew wide in concern; he turned to look at her. "Jeanette… I was joking… "Simon apologized. "I was looking in a science magazine the other day and found a story on other galaxies and they say that while there is no possibility of other life in the Milky Way it is possible in other galaxies…"

Jeanette nodded as Simon's voice began to drift from theory to theory; detailing everything he had read books and articles. She sighed. Not out of shear boredom but blissfully. He was her best friend… but at the same time… he was more than that. He was… he was Simon. Indescribable, magnificent, and absolutely brilliant.

"So what do you think?" Simon was asking. "Interesting isn't it?"

Jeanette smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Do you know anything about constellations?"

Jeanette nodded again. She spent over four weeks researching them. Galaxies… stars in general… just intrigued her…

Simon grinned as they stopped in front of large wooden doors with the word 'PLANETARIUM' sketched across the frames in bold starry letters. He slowly reached for the brass metal door handle and pulled it open, unleashing a dazzling, bright, purple light. The two stepped forward, the doors slamming shut behind them with a loud bang.

Jeanette gasped out loud, suddenly finding herself thrown into the middle of the universe itself. The ceiling… the walls… the floor… all glowed purple, blue and black… Tiny white specks of white were scattered about the room, creating stars, thrown in all directions. Large round orbs, meant to be planets hung from the ceiling, encircling an even bigger golden sphere.

Jeanette sighed, taking it all in. She smiled at Simon, and they stared, pointing out moons, planets and stars… constellation after constellation. So… beautiful.

Simon took in a deep breath, glancing at his watch. He turned to Jeanette. "It's getting kind of late do you want to…"

"Yeah, let's head home" Jeanette answered, reading his mind.

Simon smiled and the two turned to walk home together. They left the Planetarium and exited the museum, walking down the sidewalk at a slow and steady pace. They didn't hold hands… and their shoulders only occasionally brushed one another… They just talked, often turning to each other… to smile and relate the nights activities… then they just walked… drifting in and out of comfortable silence.

Jeanette frowned when they finally reached her house, not wishing for the night to end. Simon took her hand, and squeezed it… wishing only to kiss her goodnight… but not sure if he should. He instead smiled, offering her a soft hug, she took it gratefully. They finally released each other after a few moments, and he stepped away. Jeanette walked up the steps to her house, stopping just as she reached the front door. Simon was across the street now; he turned when she did… and smiled. They waved softly and she shut the door behind her.

Brittany greeted her when she came in, rolling her eyes at the naïve-ness of it all. Jeanette smiled at her older sister as she retold the entire night's events from beginning to end… but before she finished her story Eleanor interrupted her.

"Jeanette?" she asked. The middle chipette looked up, meeting her younger sibling's eyes. "Someone's on the phone for you…" Eleanor continued.

"It's Jay"

**************

:D Oh my god that was wicked. btw… this is actually the second part to the last chapter… I was going to just add it to the chapter but then I was all… wait… then they won't get the update... but I did give you a little present... there's another chapter... WOOHOOO!!! sooo

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BUT FIRST!!

REVIEW!!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!

I exspect to get two reviews from you to make up for last week. two. and if i don't... well... then i'll stop writing... YUP! sure will... xd


	8. Munk Yourself!

FOOLED YOU!!!

HI!!!

I was told by a very good friend that a teaser trailer is up for the new chipmunk movie!!!! I seriously screamed. lol. And I definatly want you guys to check it out if you haven't already!!

w w w. munkyourself. c o m

got that? So go to the site alreadies!!! :D It looks INCREDIBLE!!

oh and continue on to the next REAL chapter


	9. Are You Having Fun?

****

Jeanette reached for the phone slowly… drawing it out as long as she could. When she did answer her voice came out nervous and shaky. "Hu-Hello?"

"Hey, Jen. What's up?"

Jeanette swallowed, her heart speeding up. She couldn't tell him the truth… she couldn't. Sure, she was no expert on boys… but she'd read enough romance novels to know that you absolutely never mentioned another guy while talking to one.

"Nu-Nothing" she stammered. She was having trouble controlling her breathing now… What if he knew? Not that she was ashamed of going out with Simon. No, it was the exact opposite but…

"Well we've got to change that." Jay was saying. "You wanna go out with me tomorrow. To the fair?"

"The fair?" Jeanette repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, me and a couple of friends are going hit it and I want you to be my date." Jay told her.

"Your date?" Jeanette repeated.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I-I- I don't know… "

"There are loads of rides this year, a couple cool games we could play…"

"Jay…I…"

"Come on… please Jen?"

"…alright"

"I'll pick you up at three then" he told her.

"ok"

"See ya."

There was a soft click, then the dial tone echoing in her ear… and then… minutes later… a woman's voice booming through the receiver.

"If you liked to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, please dial zero for you operator."

Jeanette blinked, finally registering what had just taken place. She let the phone slowly slide from her fingers, slamming back against the receiver. Jeanette sighed. What was she getting herself into? She slumped her shoulders and turned around, her eyes widening at Brittany's brilliant glare.

Brittany Miller stood tall in her baby girl pink camisole and matching Hello Kitty pajama bottoms. Her hands were rested firmly on her hips, her fierce glare piercing. Brittany poked out her bottom lip and tapped her bare foot against the smooth linoleum kitchen floor.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" she exclaimed.

"Wha- What Brittany?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Eleanor added from her spot at the table.

Brittany whipped around to face her youngest sister, "How does brain girl here," Brittany cried, jabbing an angry finger at Jeanette. "Manage to juggle not one, but TWO guys and I can't even get MY BOYFRIEND to ask me to the STUPID dance?!!!"

Eleanor sighed, rolling her eyes. "Is that what this is about? He probably just assumed you were going"

"HE ASSUMED!!!" Brittany stormed. "He should ask! How does he know I didn't make other plans?!"

"Did you?" Jeanette asked.

"NO!!" Brittany cried. "OF COURSE NOT!! But he shouldn't assume!"

"What's the big deal?" Eleanor shrugged. "It shouldn't matter"

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and let a long huff.

"Did Theodore ask you to the dance, Eleanor?" Jeanette asked in a quiet voice.

Eleanor shrugged. "Well… yeah." she admitted. "But…"

"SEE!!! SEE!!! SEE!!!" Brittany cried out again. "EVEN CLUELESS THEODORE KNOWS THE RULE!!!"

"No offense." Brittany added after Eleanor shot a quick look at her.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Jeanette, what about you?" she asked, reaverting the conversation. "Don't you think this … Jay thing is going to hurt Simon?"

Jeanette looked down. "It's just the carnival…" she murmured.

"The fair," Eleanor corrected.

"Which Alvin never asked me to go to either…" Brittany murmured.

"You need to make a decision… instead of stringing him along like this…" Eleanor continued.

"How is it that Jeanette's had more dates in a week than I've had in a MONTH!?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Make a list or something" Eleanor offered. "Sometimes that helps."

"He doesn't even really ask me out officially anymore!! I mean we go out… but we don't GO OUT!! What's up with that?" Brittany shouted.

"You've known Simon longer… you at least owe him that much." Eleanor said.

"I just don't understand boys!!!" Brittany cried.

Jeanette shook her head. "What was I supposed to do?" she asked. "Say no?"

"Yeah" Eleanor said the exact same moment Brittany cried, "NO!!"

"Simon took forever to even tell the girl he liked her! And actually he still really hasn't done that!! So she doesn't even know he REALLY likes her!!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I don't?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, you do." Eleanor said. "Simon's obviously has liked her for a long time, Brittany! Stop confusing her! He's just shy."

"He has?" Jeanette asked.

"But he never said it!" Brittany shot back. "How is a girl supposed to know what a guy's thinking? They shouldn't expect us to read their minds!!"

Eleanor was on her feet now, her arms waving in all directions as she continued her argument with Brittany. Jeanette sighed.

"She hasn't been up front about her feelings either Einstein!! Plus she's been dating another guy on the side!" Eleanor cried.

"But she was CONFUSED!! She's still CONFUSED!!" Brittany pointed out. "And she has every right to date someone else. Her body belongs to no man!!"

"It's still not fair to him!!"

"It's not fair to her!!"

"She needs to talk to him!!"

"He needs to mind his own business!!"

"Stop confusing her!!"

"I'm not confusing her!! You're confusing her!!"

Eleanor finally turned, look over Brittany's shoulder at Jeanette. "Listen, just… do what's in your heart. As long as you're happy… that's all that matters… Right Brittany?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah… I mean what do you have to worry about? You have two amazing guys who actually ASKED YOU TO THE STUPID DANCE!!!" Brittany roared before stomping off.

*****

"Hey you're Jen right?"

Jeanette looked up, a little surprised to meet eyes with Tracy Lain. Tracy was a thin, tall, girl with smooth brown sugar colored skin; long, curly blackish brown hair, and piercing golden brown eyes. She was the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school… And she knew… Jeanette's name… well… sorta…

This had been happening all night. Suddenly she was the talk of the town. Random people from her school… people who would have never even blinked at her before suddenly knew her name. Suddenly she was talking to people like Josh Norman, Kelsie Osborne, Janey Parker, and Liz Ef Stein.

For once… the attention was on her. Not her popular older sister with the golden main and bright blue eyes. Not her gorgeous, athlete, younger sister with the big smile and an even bigger appetite. Just her… Just Jeanette… and she liked it that way. Not that… she was an attention hog or anything but… after being a wallflower for so long… it just felt… nice.

"Yeah, hi." Jeanette answered, waving shyly.

"Hey, I'm Tracy… so I guess since you're going out with Jay now we'll be seeing a lot of each other." the girl saying.

Jeanette smiled. "I- I'm not going out with Jay… he… just asked me to the fair."

"Well that's not what he's telling everyone." Tracy said with a smirk.

Jeanette blushed. And then Jay was there again… his arm encircling her waist, pulling her along. But even as they made their way through the fair she couldn't help but think of Simon.

Jeanette and Jay gazed up at the stars and she thought of Simon… at the planetarium. Jay knocked down a pyramid of pins and won her a stuffed bear… she saw Simon handing her a library books. They shared a cotton candy… she saw Simon kneeling over a display case… their arms touching…

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Jay asked her.

Jeanette quickly looked down, a bright red blush immediately seeping through her cheeks. "No one… I… the science fair…" she murmured. "I – I was just thinking about possible experiments for it…"

"See? That's what I like about you, Jen." Jay said, flashing a smile. "Brains and beauty."

Jeanette blushed again, looking down. "You- you really think I'm… pretty?"

"Yeah!" Jay nodded. "Yeah!! Of course I do!! Who wouldn't?!"

"You'd… be surprised." Jeanette whispered to herself.

"Well just don't like, listen to them ok? They like don't know what they're talkin about anyways." He told her.

Jeanette looked up at him… and she smiled… this was nice… he… was actually a nice guy… So what if his vocabulary didn't consist of words like _propagate or interferometric… _So what if they were in different circles? All that mattered was right here… right now… and right now… she liked it.

"I'm really having fun" Jay was saying. "Aren't you?"

Jeanette managed a smile. "Yeah… thank you for bringing me."

"No problem." Jay said. "This is how it's gonna be from now on. Ya know?"

"Uh… Jay… I don't know… I" Jeanette swallowed, her breathing getting loud and heavy. "I- I- don't know."

"What's not to know?" He asked her. "You like me, I like you…."

Jeanette's heart skipped a beat… Had he just said… What she thought he said… that he… liked HER. Jeanette? Jeanette Miller? Science geek extraordinaire? Jeanette Miller? Who spent more time with her telescope than boys? Jeanette Miller?!

She must have been quiet for awhile because after that he asked. "You do like me right?" His baby blue eyes met hers… and … she didn't think of Simon.

"Yes… I… yeah… I do… I" Jeanette whispered. "do"

"Cool." He said with a nod. "Cool"

Jeanette looked down at the ground, her eyes resting firmly on her white sneakers. She had to talk to Simon… there was no avoiding it now… she had to talk to him… and soon…

*****

Jeanette Miller let out a long yawn and stretched her arms up over her head. The sun had risen long ago. Brilliant rays were already shining in through the wide window that stood overlooking the home across the street.

Kicking off her sheets, Jeanette quickly slid her legs off the side of her bed and stood to her feet. It was going to be a good day, she could just FEEL it. Not just a good day… a great day.

She hurried down the steps and around the corner, the sounds of an old 50s classic already drifting to her ears. Jeanette threw open the kitchen door and was instantly bombarded by the smell of bacon and eggs. Mrs. Miller held a plastic bowl in her hand and was twisting her hips back and forth as she made her way to the countertop. Eleanor was standing on a stool overlooking a pot on the stove. Brittany stood, front and center holding a wooden spoon up to her mouth and singing into it like it was a microphone.

The toaster made a chiming noise sending three pieces of toast soaring into the air; Ms. Miller twisted around just in time to catch them on a plate. She looked down at them for a moment, then back at the three chipettes.

"You girls like your toast extra crispy, right?" she asked aloud. "And Jeanette, go outside and grab the newspaper would you? I wanna see if they're any good coupons we can use."

Jeanette smiled. "Of course" she murmured.

Today was going to be a good day… she just knew it. All the signs were there. Birds were singing… the trees were bright and alive… the sun was shining down on them… Jeanette pulled open the front door and hurried threw the wet grass. She bent down to pick up the stray paper that had somehow managed to find its way across the driveway and into Miss Miller's flowerbed. But as she looked up… her eyes caught a glimpse of the house across the street… Simon was standing at the end of the driveway, appearing to be doing exactly what she had come out for, his right hand gripping the paper.

"Hey, Jeanette" he called, waving at her.

She smiled and slowly waved back. "Hi, Simon"

He stepped closer to the street, quickly looking left, then right, and left again… before crossing it.

"Hey," Simon said again, when he reach her.

"Hey." Jeanette repeated. She looked down. It was now or never. Jeanette swallowed. Now or never. She met his eyes. It wasn't fair to him. Jeanette took a deep breath. She had to talk to him. Just open her mouth… and… speak…

"Jeanette… I…"

"Simon… I"

Jeanette blushed, quickly looking away.

"You-you first" Simon offered.

"No- no tha-that's alright… you go ahead" she suggested.

"I- I just wanted to tell you I… I had a good time the other night… I mean… It was fun… and…"His voice trailed off.

Jeanette's smile quickly fell. "I- Simon I need to talk to you… about Jay."

"What… about… Jay?" he asked. His voice was solemn and quiet… almost like her knew… what she was going to say. But… she didn't even know what she was going to say… so… how did he?

"Last night… I… we… he took me to the fair" she whispered.

Simon sighed, almost in relief. "Oh, ok… um… thanks for… um… telling me? Why did you… um… tell me…?"

Jeanette pursed her lips. "Because… I… I've just been really confused… I…"

"It's alright." Simon said waving her off. "I don't- I don't expect you to choose today."

"Simon… I… I'm sorry… I… I don't know… "Her head cascaded to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Jeanette, I … if you do decide…" He said, looking down. "If you decide to be with him…" his voice trailed off.

"We'll still be friends right?" Jeanette asked.

"Jeanette… I- I've been your friend since the day I met you. And after all this… after all this time…I don't want to just be friends… I…" Simon's voice trailed off. He looked up at her. "I can't."

Jeanette swallowed. "What do you mean? If- If we aren't going out… we can't be friends anymore…?" Jeanette asked.

"No…not that " he said, shaking his head." Jeanette, I'm always going to be your friend…"

A shiver ran down her back as he took her hand in his. Jeanette swallowed, her throat was burning now.

"Just… if you like this guy… you should… go for it…" he whispered. "I-I- just… know… that I'll be here…always"

*******

**_How does a chapter so long... seem so... short. it was like 8 pages on word... but it doesn't seem that way when i have it here!! ... send me a review... I love long reviews!! But no messages over 6 paragraphs long.  
_**

Gosh, you guys always either tell me too much or too little... let's see if we can get it right in the middle. Did you like it? Hate it? oh and I am SO not rewriting it.. lol. What didn't you like about it? What did you like about it? Predictions on what's going to happen next? Ideas?


	10. It Wasn't Fair

**HI! Yes, I updated not just twice but three times in one week!! I think that alone deserves a victory dance!! lol. Alright... before you read this.. **

**um... know how I said before to keep an open mind? Well... keep it open. and uh... don't be mad at me. oh and this isn't a fan pairing just so we're clear on that. **

**I am totally all the way with the original character shippings. **

*******

Simon gazed through his bedroom window aimlessly. He inhaled one long, exasperated breath and slowly let it out. He had been sitting… staring out the window … at the house across the street for awhile now… just thinking…

He watched as a thin framed young girl with long brown hair stepped outside, followed shortly by a much taller and broader looking boy. The girl and boy held hands… slowly making their way down the sidewalk. The girl looked up then, right at the Seville's house. Simon… Simon could have sworn … right at… him. And he stared… unblinking into those brilliant bright emerald green eyes… He wasn't close enough to see them… but Simon already knew those eyes by heart… every little curve and speck… more so than his own.

A part of him wanted to run out there… snatch her hand away from HIM… and take… He would look Jeanette right in the eyes and tell her… tell her that he couldn't stop thinking about her… no matter how much he tried. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that she belonged with Jay… he couldn't stop thinking about her. And that she was the most amazing… colorful… thoughtful… girl he had ever met. That- that he was absolutely miserable without her… and that… he wouldn't ever settle for just being friends with her. But… he couldn't. Simon closed his eyes… and when he opened them… she was gone.

She liked Jay… that's what he kept telling himself. She liked Jay… And maybe… maybe he had made a few harsh judgments… Maybe Jay really was… perfect for her. I mean… if she was happy… that's what was important right? Right?

This was his fault anyway. I mean… he took forever to actually tell her… he liked her. It was his fault. Did he honestly expect her to wait forever? No… of course not. And then… what had he said… "go for it" Why? Of all that stupid things to say… why that?

He'd basically told her to go out with Jay. He'd given her his personal permission to date another guy… But then again… he hadn't actually expected her to LISTEN to him. And now look at what had happen…

Since he said that… he'd barely seen her for almost a week… She hadn't come over to study with him yesterday… he hadn't seen her at the library… she wasn't even eating lunch with everybody anymore… or walking to school with them… and… it was all his fault.

He just wanted to be with her. Was that too much to ask? He had finally found… a girl… his girl… his perfect girl… and… and now… he had to watch her walk off with some other guy? Was this some kind punishment? Maybe he'd lied to Dave one or two too many times… or maybe… maybe life just wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair… what had he done so wrong? Why was this happening to him? Why did he miss her so much?! Why should Jay have her anyway?! It wasn't fair!! He didn't deserve her!! It wasn't fair… Simon groaned tears welling in his eyes.

No, guys weren't supposed to cry. He hadn't seriously cried since that time almost three years ago when he broke one of his glass beakers. It fell and a piece of the glass got stuck in his finger. And now… he was crying over a girl? What was the world coming to?

It wasn't fair.

*****

Jeanette threw up her arms, the air rushing all around her, the wind blowing back her hair. She opened her eyes and let out a scream she had been holding in. The car she was in dipped quickly around another sharp corner and she was tossed to the side, her body falling heavily into Jay's.

He looked down at her, his baby blue eyes catching her emerald green. She blushed and he smiled, reaching out for her hand but before he could take it, their car lurched again and they were thrown down a hill.

Jeanette let out another scream as the car jerked back and forth in its long descent down the hill before coming to a sudden stop back at the entry gates. Jay piled out of the vehicle first before extending his hand to help her. Jeanette gratefully took it, her knees wobbling, hands shaking, and adrenaline surging through her veins. She smiled.

The two made their way down the rollercoaster's steps and back onto the cement covered floors of the amusement park. They walked together hand in hand, Jeanette nodding as Jay laid out the major details of his soccer match that had happened just the night before.

He seemed pretty excited, moving the hand that wasn't holding hers back and forth with each expression. Jay ended the story grinning proudly, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the sun. Jeanette sighed.

Her eyes slowly drifted the clear blue sky. This is what she had been waiting for right? A guy… a real guy… to come along… one that actually liked her… She turned to look at Jay out of the corner of her eye… one guy… who actually seemed… generally happy just to be in her company… Was this what having a boyfriend was like?

Smiling at once another… quiet simple silence… last night… he had even called her… and they'd actually had a conversation that lasted longer than two minutes… two hours to be exact. Sure… before she didn't know much about him. But she was getting to know him.

He loved almost all sports… he was horrible at science and math… his parents were actually really strict… His favorite color was red… he usual made a B average. So he spent more time on the football field that in the library… that didn't mean they couldn't work. He was nice. He was sweet. He was incredibly cute… and he liked Jeanette. That's what he told her anyway… that he liked her… her… Jeanette Miller. She still couldn't believe it.

It was like it was too good to be true. She wanted to hold his hand forever… and she never wanted to go. It was like she was floating in some kind of dream world. This kind of thing… just didn't happen to girls like her. Girls like her… they didn't get… guys like that. They were lucky to get any guys at all.

She used to figure it was because she was so shy… that she spent so much time with her nose in a book she was just… unapproachable… but… she was only willing to believe that for a short time before…

"Hey, you want some cotton candy or something?" Jay asked. "Ice cream?

Jeanette nodded. "Yes… I…" she took in a sharp breath. "Thank you"

"No problem, Jen"

No problem he said. No problem. Did he have any idea what this meant to her? Did it even mean anything to him at all? She didn't want to get too caught up with him. She didn't want to be disappointed… but… even so… a part of her… didn't care.

She looked at him and she melted… she absolutely melted… She held his hand and her heart went into overdrive… he spoke and she couldn't help but shiver. She didn't want it to end… this pure blissness… Suddenly she understood all the things Brittany had told her before… Suddenly it seemed like she was in on a secret that everyone else seemed to know but her. And she liked it. This feeling of belonging to something other than her books… and her sisters of course…

Her sisters… She had to talk to them later.

*****

Alvin and Theodore exchanged a look as Simon let out another sharp sigh, turninga page in his book. They had been sitting silently in their room for what seemed like hours. Hours, upon hours…. Alvin let out a loud yawn, rolling over on his scarlet covered mattress. Theodore groaned from his spot on the floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him.

Suddenly the red clad chipmunk sat up, quickly, looking from Theodore to Simon before jumping off the bed causing the springs to squeak in protest. "You guys are so boring" He declared. "I'm going to go watch a movie"

"I'll come with you…" Theodore called, sitting up quickly. "Simon?"

The blue clad chipmunk shook his head. "I'm busy."

Alvin let out a loud groan, quickly approaching the middle munk. "I am TIRED…" Alvin exclaimed, snatching the book from his brother's hand causing him to shout in protest. "Of you sitting around here sulking all the time!!"

"I'm not sulking." Simon argued, reaching for the book.

Alvin turned up his lip, quickly tossing the hardback across the room. It soared through the air for a bit before landing open and face down on Theodore's green clad mattress with a soft thump.

Simon stood up quickly, pushing Alvin back with his arms. "Leave me alone"

"No" Alvin said, pushing him back. "Not until you figure out what the heck is your problem and start acting normal for a change!!"

"I don't have a problem. And if I did… it's none of your business!" Simon shouted back. "It's private!"

"Private?" Alvin repeated. "We're brothers… NOTHING is private! And hasn't been since last year when I figured out your password for the computer!!"

"You figured out my password?" Simon asked.

"SIMONISAGENIUS." Alvin said rolling his eyes. "I mean… come on… you must be kidding me."

Simon let a loud groan and turned away.

"Just listen to me for a second." Alvin told him.

"Why would I listen to you?!" Simon cried.

"Because… I mean other than being smart AND handsome… "Alvin said with a grin. "I not only took my girlfriend to the fair the other day, I ALSO am taking her to the Spring Fling. Do you even HAVE a date?!!"

"Sorry but… Uh… Alvin… you don't… either" Theodore mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked. "I'm going with Brittany."

"Uh… Eleanor said… you didn't even… ask her" Theodore said slowly.

"Well of course not!" Alvin exclaimed. "We're going out! It's a given."

Theodore looked down. "Eleanor says… it's not a given."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "That's stupid. Why would I have to ask my own girlfriend to the dance? Did you ask Eleanor?"

"Well… yeah… two weeks ago."

Alvin smile fell. "Oh… um…" Alvin scratched the back of his neck, before pulling his cap over his eyes. "Excuse me… I'm… uh… going to make a phone call…"

****

**I'm going to be busy like.. all week. xd. And considering I stayed up till 3 in the morning to get this to you TONIGHT. And I'm going to be away for a bit, (just like 3 days)... by the time I come back I expect my inbox to just be lousy with reviews. Because it's going to absolutly kill me that I don't get to here what you think right away... xd. ALRIGHT!!**

**~REVIEW~**


	11. I missed you

**I've been trying to figure out where to go from the last chapter all this week. Thinking about it constantly... And then tonight (or rather today because its 6am now) I just needed some Jeanette and Simon since they haven't really talk for a whole chapter... so... I wrote this all in basically one night. **

**ENJOY!**

**And Don't Forget**

**TO**

**REVIEW!!!  
**

******

****

Jeanette Miller walked breezily through the hallway, her legs bouncing with every sweet step. She ran her fingers through her straight, smooth clean brown hair and smiled softly. Her left arm swung by her side, lightly brushing against her legs.

Things were good. No, scratch that out. Things were great. She felt on top of the world. Like nothing and no one could touch her. She had her friends… her sisters… and now… now… she had Jay. And it was beautiful. The only thing that could possibly make things better is if she won first place at the science fair.

First place… yes. She could see that blue ribbon now… floating right in front of her eyes… just barely out of reach…

Jeanette grinned. But if everything was so great… then… why did it feel like she was missing something… or… someone. Jeanette blinked. Simon… It felt like she hadn't seen him in weeks… months… but… It had been just this morning. She waved to him from across the street while she was walking to school with… Jay.

But when was the last time she actually had a real conversation with him? When was the last time she had studied with him? Had she even called him yesterday? Jeanette racked her mind for the answer… She had meant to…

It was right after dinner… Brittany was talking about the dance… Alvin had finally asked her… they were going to pick out dresses tomorrow… Theodore came over. He and Eleanor were watching TV or something… and… Jeanette was going to call Simon… but… just as she was reaching for the phone… it rang… and… it was Jay.

"Oh," Jeanette gaped, shaking her head with resentment.

It was like lately Jay had been taking over all her extra time that she usual would spend with Simon. It was stupid of her not to notice. No. No. Of course she noticed. It was just that… she didn't think much of it. Not then… but now…

She missed him. Now that he wasn't there… now that she realized things had changed… she missed him… She missed spending time with him. She missed sitting on Dave's sofa… talking for hours about…history and data and sometimes… absolutely nothing. She just… missed HIM.

She missed the sudden feelings she got whenever he was near. The tingle that ran down her spine when their hands touched… She missed his smile…ever so soft and simple… The way his eyes just seemed to sparkle… this beautiful brilliant blue…

It wasn't fair, that everything had to be so complicated… that there wasn't some book she could study or document she could read… and Brittany… who was supposed to know about these things… didn't seem to have any real advice.

She liked Simon… she really did but… she just didn't know how to act around him anymore. It was like… when she was around him she didn't even know WHAT to say to him … Things that usual came so easy… was just… suddenly so hard…

She was suddenly so nervous and jittery and… she just didn't know what to do… or how to say it. She found herself question every move she made around him. This never happen… Well… it happened… but not with her sisters…. or the boys…ever.. So why now?

She'd open her mouth and no words would come out. She'd reach out and her palms got sweaty. When her lips did manage to form words they came out shaken and jittery. He moved and she found it hard to catch her breath.

She wanted to see him… she wanted to talk him… she didn't want to lose him… but… she didn't know how to stop them from pulling apart.

This was her fault. It was all her fault. She didn't know what she wanted anymore… Everything was spinning… and it was making her head hurt. She just wanted to someone to tell that it was ok if she didn't have all the answers all the time. It was ok if she made mistakes… and maybe… just maybe… everything would be ok… in the end. Jeanette sighed again.

Why did things have to change? Why couldn't everything just… stay the same? But she didn't want things to stay the same! She wanted to keep moving. She wanted to… to …. to perhaps get closer to him. But… but… what about Jay?

Was it possible to bring herself closer to Simon without growing further away from Jay? It seemed like every step she took towards one was a step away from the other. Was it possible to have them both? She needed them. She needed Simon. Jeanette couldn't just not have him in her life. She…she…

Jeanette halted her steps and closed her eyes, resting her head lightly on the wall behind her. She missed him. Why did she miss him soo much? Where was he now? Was he thinking of her? Did he ever think of her?

Jeanette sighed, opening her eyes and continuing walking. Of course he didn't think of her. Why would he give a second thought to some girl who actually forgot about him? Did he even still want to be friends with someone like her? But he said- Did he like her or not?! And why was this so confusing?!

Jeanette shook her head. Why didn't she understand this? She could contemplate Einstein's theory of relativity but she couldn't figure out how she felt about a boy?

Jeanette blinked, without realizing it she had wandered into the science wing… very far from the Study Hall she'd been searching for. But… as long as she was here… Jeanette made a sharp left, turning a short corner… leading her to a hallway of lockers. And crouched down, stooped on his knee… just as she knew he would be…was Simon. His head was ducked in an open locker… but he had seen her. She knew he had.

The blue clad chipette gulped. There was no backing out now… she had wanted to talk to him… and now there he was… Would she really be able to forgive herself if she saw him… and didn't say a word? Jeanette breathed, taking a step forward. Her knees quivered, her arms felt like jelly. She breathed again.

"Si-Simon…?"

They were alone in the empty hallway. Everyone was still held up in their 6th bell. But Simon was probably spending his free period working on his science project.

The blue clad chipmunk closed his locker, slowly gathering his books. He turned to look at her… and… smiled. "Hey, Jeanette"

Jeanette shivered at the sound of her own name. "How- How are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm good." Simon shrugged.

Jeanette took another step forward. "I- I'm glad. I- I" she swallowed, her heart pulsing.

Simon looked down. "How- How's Jay?" he asked, regrettably.

"Oh… he's… good." Jeanette said slowly.

Simon nodded. "Good. So I'll… I'll see you around?" Simon turned away from her. His footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls, as he slowly departed.

She watched him go… she wanted to stop him… but her legs wouldn't move… they were stuck… Jeanette swallowed… her eyes grew wide… her lips quivered… She couldn't just let him leave like that… she couldn't!

"Si- Simon!!" Jeanette called, quickly running after him.

The male munk turned at look at her. "Uh- Yeah?"

"I-I-"Jeanette stammered. "I was coming over to … I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me something?" he repeated.

Jeanette nodded, her gaze slowly drifting to the ground. There were so many ways to say this. So many ways to make it just right. "I-I" Jeanette took a deep breath. "I- I missed you." The words came out soft and sift… floating through the air like a bird with wings.

Simon looked surprised at first… and then… his eyes softened… he smiled… "I- I missed you too…"

The two faced each other… gazing intently at the ground… unable to meet each other's eyes for awhile before Simon finally looked up.

"I- I was going to the science lab…" he murmured. Jeanette glanced at him. "Do- Do you want to come with me?"

Jeanette smiled shyly, nodding. She took a step forward, her feet lining up with Simon's… He turned… matching her pace… and the two disappeared down the hall.

**********************************

_How was that? **Did you enjoy? **_

_Well... I hope so... because I did... soo much... It's just **soo cute**._

_Enjoy it while it lasts though... story's almost over... and ... well... _

_We've got maybe **one more chapter** before everything starts happening **really loud and fast**...and..._

_It's going to be **pretty fun to write**. I must say. :D I can't wait! _

_**Long Chapter Later- **_

_that reminds me of one of my favorite books I read when I was in like 5th grade- **Long Letter Later!!** Ever heard of it? lol  
_


	12. What do astronuts listen to?

**Hi! This is just a really short filler chapter...  
**

** and I honestly... am sick and tired of starring at it... so... it's yours...**

**BTW... did I mention it's my BIRTHDAY!!! WOOHOO!!  
**

******

******

"What's black and white and red all over?"

The chipmunks minus Jeanette sat directly across from each other at a grey and black bench on the edge of the spacious cafeteria.

Simon let a loud groan, burying his head even deeper into the red hardback he held in his hands.

"A sun burned zebra!!" Alvin cried out with a smirk.

Brittany rolled her eyes, glancing at Eleanor for a minute, who offered a soft, sympathetic smile.

"How do you stop a charging rhinoceros?!" Alvin asked the group. He paused for a few seconds before crying out "You take away his credit cards!!"

"Why did the bacon laugh? Because the egg CRACKED a JOKE!!! You get it?! Egg! CRACK!?"

Brittany let out a sigh. "Sweetie…honey…baby…. would you _please_ stop it with the jokes already!?" she exclaimed.

Alvin snorted. "I thought they were funny! And hey, what are you…" Alvin asked slowly. "Eating?"

Alvin was staring wide eyed at Brittany's bag lunch as she quietly chewed. Simon glanced at them for a moment before quickly returning to his book. Eleanor and Theodore didn't even look up this time, completely engross in a conversation of their own.

Brittany tilted her up away from her sandwich, glaring at the male munk from across the table. "Like you've got room to talk!" she exclaimed.

Alvin glanced down at his tray, before shrugging and looking back up. "It's just a hotdog"

Brittany scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You mean an artery clogging piece of meat loaded with grease and fat?" she asked him.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Who in their right mind eats peanut butter with GRAPES!"

Simon cleared his throat. "Uh… Alvin?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly" A shy, quiet voice answered from afar.

All the chipmunks immediately looked up, their eyes widening as they fell upon the blue clad chipette.

"He- Hey Jeanette" Theodore called, mildly waving.

"Yeah, hi?" Brittany added, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked. "You're not eating with Jay today?"

"…No… he's busy…" Jeanette answered slowly. "Is- is it alright if I eat here?" She was asking the group but looked directly at Simon.

"Uh… Jeanette." Alvin called out.

"You don't have to ask." Brittany said, finishing for him.

"Yeah," Eleanor added.

Jeanette didn't move. Her eyes focused on Simon. The blue clad chipmunk blinked back at her… and smiled. Jeanette smiled back, slowly taking a seat next to her counterpart.

"Di-did I miss anything?" She asked nervously.

"Not much."Eleanor shrugged.

"I was just telling everyone a joke. You wanna hear one?" Alvin asked, eagerly.

"I…"

"Alright, what's black, white, and terrifying?!"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"A math test!!"

Simon shook his head. "I don't even get that one." he said, rolling his eyes.

"So Jeanette…about the dance..." Brittany asked

"You're still going with Jay right?" Eleanor questioned.

Jeanette quickly looked down, avoiding Simon's anxious glare before slowly nodding.

Brittany grinned. "Perfect. Then we can go shopping after school."

"It'll be fun." Eleanor added.

"Yeah," Jeanette agreed with a small smile. She turned to Simon. "You're going to the dance too… right Simon?"

The middle chipmunks locked eyes.

You know how sometimes… when you've known a person a long time… be it… a brother? A sister? Or a best friend… How you can just tell… by a look in their eyes… or the sound of their voice…what they're thinking? And how… it's almost like you can read their minds? Without… even trying?

Well that's what was happening.

Just in that moment… that split second… As Simon gazed into Jeanette's brilliant, dark green eyes; lingering on the speckles of gold and silver that swam around her pupil. He knew… just by the way she looked at him… he knew… that somewhere… somehow… she was just as confused as he was… and that… without a doubt in his mind now… he knew… she… liked him… and maybe… just maybe… even more than that.

"Simon?"

Jeanette blinked, squinting her eyes slightly in confusion… concern… "Simon?"

"Uh…" Simon mumbled, slowly coming out of his dream like daze. "Yeah, yeah… of course I'm going."

Jeanette's eyes immediately lit up. "Good" she replied with a soft smile.

She was glad… that maybe… perhaps… Simon had forgiven her… maybe… he actually still liked her… despite everything she had put him through. And maybe… perhaps… just maybe… she …

"So I've been looking at dresses all week!" Brittany exclaimed. "And I think I finally found the perfect one!"

Jeanette's eyes shimmered over to her eldest sister. She smiled. "That's great Brittany."

"I mean for all three of us." Brittany continued. "That shop on the corner is completely perfect!"

"Can't wait" Eleanor added.

"And of course we'll need jewelry to go with it." Brittany continued.

"It's just a dance, Brittany" Eleanor sighed.

"Nothing too big" Brittany assured them. "Just some necklaces… a bracelet or two…"

"Did Ms. Miller agree to this?" Jeanette asked.

"Not yet…" Brittany admitted with a slick grin. "But she will"

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

Alvin smirked. "Why did the man put a rabbit on his head?" he asked the group. "Because he had no HARE!"

Brittany groaned.

"What kind of car does an electrician drive?" Alvin asked. "A VOLTS-wagon!!"

"What kind of shoes do spies where?"

"SNEAKERS!!!"

Alvin grinned. "Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

Simon groaned. "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?"

Everyone's eyes lit up, smiles quickly growing wider and wider. Alvin's grin instantly deflated as the group burst into hysterical laughter. Brittany looked at Alvin, she opened her mouth to apologize but just the site of his face threw her into another round of hysterics.

"Well… as fun as this has been… I'm going to head to the gym. If I'm missing soccer practice for this I gotta let the coach know." She quickly rose from her seat, picking up her lunch tray along the way.

"Eleanor!" Theodore called, leaping out of his seat. "Wait! I'll walk you."

The green clad chipette stopped and turn back, offering Theodore a thankful smile. He quickly caught up with her and they walked out together.

"I'm going too." Brittany announced." I have to finish planning all this. If I get to the school's library in time I can check out the store's website."

"Oh, uh…" Alvin called out. "Brittany?"

Brittany looked up. "What?"

"Did you want anything… "Alvin asked. "I mean… for the dance… like a… flower or something?"

Brittany quickly collected her trash and stood up. "A LEAST a dozen red roses, a pink corsage… and would it kill you to rent a tux?" Brittany asked him.

Before Alvin could even think of an answer, she was gone. The red clad chipmunk sighed loudly as he quickly stood to his feet and hurried after her.

******

** it's kinda short... xd.  
**

**Once again... it's just a filler chapter... the story needed it. It needed some space in between the last chapter and the next one... so yeah...  
**


	13. Open eyes

I'm so excited... and I just can't hide it... I'm about to lose control and I think I like it... I like it...

**THIS CHAPTER'S LONGER!! lol. **

******

Brittany twirled; one…twice… and then a final third time; feeling the wisps of the silky pink fabric as they spun around her… whipping at her legs then slowly, falling breezily to her sides.

"How…" she asked with a wide grin. "Do I look?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes for the fourth time that night. The question didn't require an answer. Anyone could take one glance at the eldest chipette and immediately see why she was one of the most popular girls at school.

"You look great Brittany." Jeanette replied.

"Thank you" Brittany said with a wide grin. She gave her long auburn hair a little fluff and tease before turning to Jeanette. "You too"

"Really?" Jeanette asked, raising her eyebrow up at the reflection in Brittany's full length mirror.

Her ruffled brown hair shimmered down to her shoulders, clean and smooth. A lacy, deep blue dress flowed down her legs, ending just above her knees.

Jeanette bit her lip nervously and pulled at the ends of her dress, with uncertainty.

"Really" Eleanor replied. "You look fantastic."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, before quickly scolding. "But don't pull at your dress! You'll stretch the fabric"

"Sorry," Jeanette quickly murmured, dropping her arms to her side.

"This'll be great though." Eleanor hummed, pulling a brush through her smooth thin blonde hair.

"I can't wait to see what everyone's wearing… I hope no one has the same dress as me" Brittany sighed, then smiled. "And hey, this time you get to hang out with us. I mean… since you know everyone now right?"

Jeanette shrugged. "Yeah… I guess so…"

"Well… I don't really talk to the same guys Jay does… he's kind of weird" Brittany admitted, and then quickly added. "Not offense"

"Right…" Eleanor remarked, rolling her eyes.

"No seriously… But… he must be ok… since you're going out with him, right?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Right"

"You really like him?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette paused for a moment before nodding again. "I think so…"

Brittany looked up at her sister and smiled softly. "Then I'm happy for you." She replied.

"Me too" Eleanor agreed. "Hey, who knows… maybe we could triple…"

"Maybe…" Jeanette shrugged.

Brittany frowned. "You don't sound so happy about it."

"I don't know…" She murmured in response. "I've just been thinking about something…"

"Well whatever it is," Brittany said. "Get over it"

"The boys will be here soon." Eleanor chirped.

"And wait till they lay eyes on you!" Brittany exclaimed.

Jeanette blushed, looking down again.

"It's gonna be great." Eleanor promise.

Jeanette smiled. "Alright…"

*****

"Are you ready?"

"…almost…"

"Alvin…"

"It has to look PERFECT!!"

"You look fine" Simon groaned, slamming his palm heavily into his forehead and dragging down his face.

Alvin rolled his eyes, leaning in closer to the bathroom mirror. "YOU wouldn't understand. YOU don't have a girlfriend. Who do YOU have to look good for?!"

"Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed.

"I mean a girl who you're NOT afraid to talk to" Alvin said rolling his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" Simon cried out.

"I'm never going to be like that… scared… and frightened to talk to a stupid girl" Alvin mumbled.

"She's not a stupid girl!"

"THEN TELL HER THAT!!!" Alvin exclaimed, whipping around to face Simon.

They stared intently each for a few short moments before Simon finally turned away, slowly shaking his head.

"I… did" he whispered slowly.

"Oh, well what she say?" Alvin asked.

Simon sighed and looked down.

"Oh" Theodore said after a few moments.

"That…sucks…" Alvin decided.

"Kinda…" Simon agreed.

"So… what are you going to do?" Theodore asked.

"….what can I do?" Simon said.

"Well I'll tell you what I'd do if Brittany ever got all stupid over some STUPID guy" Alvin announced.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'd stop being a chicken, walk right up to her, and DEMAND she make a choice." Alvin said, smirking.

"But Alvin, what if she didn't choose you?" Theodore pointed out. "What if she really liked the other guy? What then?"

"Yeah, Alvin" Simon remarked smartly, "What then?"

"I'd tell the guy to back off, for one." Alvin declared. "And then I'd tell Brittany that…" Alvin paused for a minute and quieted his voice. "I'd tell Brittany that I thought she was the best, prettiest, most amazing girl I ever met…. "Alvin's eyes met Simon's. "And if she still was too stupid to see that that guy wasn't nearly as awesome I was? I wouldn't stop trying. Simon… If Jeanette can't see what's right in front of her eyes… tell her to get her glasses checked."

"Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed."That was thoughtful… and insightful! I've never heard you say anything like that."

"Well… "Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "I do- HEY! Are you saying I can't be thoughtful!!"

"No Alvin." Theodore said quickly, waving his hands.

"At least not often…" Simon murmured. "Th-Thanks Alvin"

"Well…when all this works out for you, just remember" Alvin said with a grin. "You SO owe me."

Theodore sighed. "Well… shouldn't we go now?" he asked. "I mean to pick up the girls."

Simon nodded. "Unless Romeo needs another ten minutes with himself?" he asked.

"No." Alvin scrunched up his nose and gave it one more tweak before turning away. "No, I'm fine." he told them. "Let's go"

*****

"Did you hear that?" Jeanette asked.

"They're here!" Eleanor exclaimed jumping up from her seat on the couch.

"Don't run, Ellie!!" Brittany exclaimed in a fiery tone. "Make them wait!! Let them know they're here for US not the other way around."

Brittany slowly stood to her feet, smoothing her dress as she went and paced herself as she walked across the hardwood floor towards the door. "SLOW-LY!" Brittany commanded. "You don't want them to think we waited at the door for them!"

"But… Brittany…" Jeannette argued. "We DID wait at the door for them."

"But we don't want them to KNOW that!!!" Brittany huffed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, shuffling quickly towards the door. She reached the doorknob just in time to catch a hefty glare from Brittany. Who called out "Eleanor!!" just as the door swung open revealing three very well dressed chipmunks, each sporting a dress shirt and a tie.

"Eleanor!" Theodore exclaimed, immediately stepping into the house. "You look- you look- I brought these for you!" He said thrusting pink roses at her.

Eleanor giggled, quickly taking them in her hands. "Thank you, Theodore. They're beautiful."

Theodore smiled shyly.

"Oh and Brittany." Alvin said stepping up. "I brought these for you." he said handing her a bundle of flowers.

Brittany's smile quickly deflated. She frowned. "It doesn't look like two dozen" She told him.

"Two? I thought you wanted one… you said ONE dozen roses! I had to get advancement on my allowance to get these!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well… what about my corsage?" She asked.

"I spent all my money on these!" He cried.

"I guess it'll do…" Brittany sighed, finally taking the flowers in her hand. "Thank you."

Alvin sighed.

"Now I'll put these in some water." Brittany said turning on her heal.

Alvin grinned. "And you said I'd mess this up." he said, slowly following her.

Simon and Jeanette stood alone now, watching each other uncertainly. Simon shuffled his feet, searching for words to say.

"Jeanette you look… "He stammered. "Jeanette you look…you look…amazing."

Jeanette was startled at first. She blinked at him uncertainly, her eyes wide with curiosity "I do?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yeah um…." Simon looked down. "Jay's… Jay's really lucky"

"You- you think so?" she questioned.

Simon looked at her, dead on. "I know so"

Jeanette nodded. The two drifted into silence for a moment, awaiting their siblings return. Simon stared down at his feet unable to make eye contact. Jeanette touched her hair and pulled at the hem of her dress, nervously. Simon's eyes were suddenly drawn to the flower he was clutching in his left hand. He had been so nervous… he had forgotten all about it…

Simon looked up quickly, meeting her eyes. "Je- Jeanette. This is for you." He said laying the deep sun filled yellow rose in her small hand. "I got it for you"

Jeanette opened her mouth and gasped, quickly taking it in her hands. "Simon…you… Thank you… thank you so much."

Simon smiled.

"ALRIGHT!!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed causing both the blue clad chipmunks to jump. "Let's get going."

"Come on, Simon… Jeanette." Eleanor urged them. "We're going to be late for the dance."

Jeanette slowly followed her sisters and their dates out of their home and into the silent night. She crossed her arms over her chest as the crisp air bit at her dress. Simon watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked back at him and smiled.

******

-------------------------------

**ALRIGHTY...**

**So this wasn't the chapter I was talking about... it was going to happen in this one... but then I decided I needed one more thing...**

**So, tell me how the hecky yeah I did. lol. I want desciptive reviews. lol. What did you think of all the different scenes. Did you not really care for them? xd. Alot of dialog. **

**Did I go OC? I really hope not. In my book that's the worst thing a written can do. So if I ever do... TELL ME!!! xd. **

**PEACE, LOVE, And LOADS OF CHOCOLATE CANDIES  
**


	14. Why?

**Remember that open mind I told you to keep? Well you can close it now. You'll find out why... just like Jeanette will.**

*******

_Her first dance. _

_With her boyfriend… _

_She actually had a boyfriend…_

_A slow… swaying love song playing in the background…_

_Her arms lightly draped over his neck…_

_His hands wrapped snuggly around her waist..._

_Her head resting on his shoulder as they drifted through the seemingly empty gym…_

_Tingles running up and down her spine as he held her close… _

_The moment so perfect she never wanted to end…_

_Looking up and gazing into his brilliant, ongoing deep blue eyes… _

_Simon?_

"Hey, Jen"

Jeanette shook her head, looking up quickly. She suddenly became aware of the herds of young teens moving rapidly around her. The blinking blue and red lights scattering from the ceiling, casting shadows in all directions... The pounding, beating music surging through her body, shaking floor…

"Jen?" Jay asked again. "You ok?"

Jeanette nodded, offering him a small smile. Where was her head?

He took her hand, sending shivers up and down her spine. "You look great," Jay whispered in her ear, tingles erupting through her. "You're beautiful."

Jeanette's eyes lit up when he said it, her heart skipped a beat, her chest suddenly felt tight and heavy. It was a different feeling… when he said it… it was like… it was like she was the center of the universe… and all the people around her… were just small stars, twinkling about. She'd never felt that way before… How could a guy… just a guy… say… three simple words… and make her feel on top of it all?

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her in a hushed whisper.

Jeanette shivered, slowly willing herself to nod. She wanted to faint… but she didn't. Her legs shook as he guided her out and away from her sisters… towards the dance floor… She caught a glance at Brittany and Alvin just before they disappeared out her site.

His arms slipped around her waist, drawing her to him like sponge to water. He stood there, holding her, his arms wrapped around her. She nestled close before pulling her away, and twirling her around. She spun on her foot into him. They swayed, their bodies moving back and forth to the beat of the latest Carey Moore song.

He held her close, whispering sweet, alluring lullabies into her ear. He pulled her away again, spinning her just as the song switch to a quiet, slow song. Jay took her hands again and they danced… they swayed... she soared…

Her thoughts were mush. All there was, was here and now. Nothing else mattered. She was so close to him she could hear his heart beat quaking in his chest. Every once in awhile he let his fingers catch her hair, brushing it out of her eyes…

She couldn't help but think… if things were like this… from now on… if her entire life or at least the rest of her Jr. High career… was like this from now on… it would be ok… better than ok… great…wonderful… amazing…

Amazing… whenever she thought of that word now… she could help but think of Simon… When he looked at her… when he said that… he could… he could have said she was pretty. That she looked ok. That she looked great. But… he didn't. He had said she looked… amazing… Webster could tell you that amazing meant something different that simply pretty. It meant… astonishing, astounding, remarkable, mind-boggling. Simon though she was mind-boggling.

*****

They swayed… back and forth… Their arms resting on each other's shoulders. Brittany sighed, letting her head slowly fall, resting on Alvin's right shoulder. He inhaled, closing his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close.

Brittany let in a gradual silent breath before slowly letting it out. Right here… forever… right here… she never wanted him to leave. She never wanted this to end. When they were like this… she and Alvin… when they weren't fighting over something stupid… when they had these completely silent and blissful moments… when he was holding her like this… when she was so close to him… she felt heavy and light at the same time…untouchable.

He made her feel like this… he made her feel like this every day… and how did she repay him? Brittany grimaced as she replayed that evening in her mind. He had done exactly what she asked… and maybe… maybe… just maybe she had asked for a lot… and maybe, just this one time… she was willing… for him… to admit her mistake… for him.

"Alvin" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I… I'm sorry…" she said. "About before… I mean."

"Before?" Alvin asked.

"The flowers… I was…"

Alvin lifted his head up to meet her eyes, his arms still wrapped at her waist, her hands still clutching his shoulders. "Rude?" he asked. "Selfish, bratty, ungrateful-"

"I get it" Brittany huffed."I'm sorry"

"You should be." Alvin muttered. "I went through all that trouble… and all you did was complain"

"I'm trying to apologize. If you'd shut up for a minute I could finish" She muttered. Her steps halted. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking directly into his eyes. "I am sorry Alvin. Really… I am… I know I can be…"

"A pain"

"Don't help" She said, quickly hushing him. " But… your… I… I guess… I appreciate you ok? Really." Brittany took another deep breath. "I do."

Alvin grinned. "And why wouldn't you?"

Brittany smiled. "And… I guess… I promise I'll try not to be so bossy. And… and… give you more credit and all…" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "And… maybe… you're not such a completely awful boyfriend."

Alvin smirked. "Try amazing, wonderful, awesome, and don't forget my dashing good looks" He told her.

"Don't get too full of yourself" Brittany murmured, pulling him back to her. "I guess it's too late for that…"

"But I can try" he whispered, leaning in so their foreheads were touching, resting against each other.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered back. "For being there"

They leaned in even further, tilting their heads just so… until their lips were only inches apart. Then a kiss… soft… sweet… Brittany sighed again, letting her head slowly fall against his shoulder…

"Did I tell you I liked your dress?" Alvin asked.

"Not yet" Brittany answered.

"Well I do." Alvin whispered. "A lot… you look-"

"Stunning?" Brittany asked. "Exquisite, gorgeous, striking…"

"Yeah, that. "Alvin said. "And a lot more."

*****

Just a few yards away Eleanor and Theodore stood together… holding each other in their arms… their feet moving back and forth to the beat of the music as the song changed again. Their hands pulled apart when the song picked up as they continued to sway.

"You really do look great" Theodore said in a quite voice.

"Thanks, Theodore." Eleanor said, and then smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

Theodore smiled back. He was happy… that she knew him this well… that she was so considerate "I'm worried about Simon…" Theodore admitted.

"Me too" Eleanor agreed. "But Jeanette… likes Jay."

"That's what Simon said" Theodore groaned.

Eleanor giggled. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I- I have. " Theodore said. "Alvin's been giving him advice too."

"Alvin?"

"That's what I thought at first too…" Theodore admitted. "But he's been really nice."

They didn't say anything for a few more beats of the song… Theodore sighed. He was worried about Simon. How it must feel to really truly like someone… and not have that person return your feelings? What would he do if that ever happened to him and Eleanor? What if they actually stopped talking to each other and telling each other things?

"Eleanor?" Theodore asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad… I don't know how Simon feels." he whispered.

"What?" she asked. "Why is that?"

"Because…" Theodore said. "I don't want to know what it feels like not to have you around…"

The song changed again to a slow number… they drifted back together. Holding hands… swaying to the music.

"And I don't want you to find out" Eleanor whispered. "As long we're honest with each other… there shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah," Theodore nodded.

*****

Jeanette's head rested on his shoulder, his arms hugged her close. Her eyes were shut, her mind stuck in some kind of dream world. It was like she was floating ….this couldn't really be happening… it was impossible… it was too good to be true…

"You're beautiful. You know that right?" Jay whispered to her.

_… lying flat out on a cloud… floating… wind rippling though her…_

"I'm glad… I'm glad I met you" he went on.

_…She was a bubble… weightless… happy… slow moving… drifting… Nothing could touch her…_

"But… Jen… there's… there's something I need to tell you…" Jay said.

_She was happy… so… so… so happy… _

"Something… really important…"

_Jeanette opened her eyes that she had absent mindedly shut and smiled. They drifted pasted Jay … through the massive crowds… surprisingly finding Simon in the swarm. He turned… and somehow caught her… _

"You have to understand… that I really do like you…"

_They watched each other… it was only a second… maybe two…_

"But I… I did something…"

Jeanette blinked, her eyes snapping but to Jay. Her ears were open, listening fully now. "Did something." she repeated.

"Yeah… and… I…"

"What?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I… I-"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from across the room. "Yo! Jay!"

Jeanette quickly looked up at the boy who was crossing the room, looking directly at her boyfriend. She… she knew him… Captain of the football team, track and field star… Dark brown, almost black hair… wide, wicked, deep brown eyes with specs of gold… tall, broad, thin waist…

Before Jeanette could figure out what was happening… Jay was pulling away from her… reaching out… slapping hands with Greg.

"Dude! It's after eight!" Greg was saying. "You did it man! I didn't think you could!"

Jeanette swallowed, her eyes widened. "Did? Did what?" she asked. Was this what he had been talking about?

"Jay?" she asked, aloud.

Jay smiled softly, laughing at something Greg was saying. He wasn't listening to her. Why wasn't he listening to her? What was happening? She didn't understand. What was happening?

"You won the bet man! Dude! You must have been suffering!!" Greg went on.

What bet? What were they talking about?

"Oh my God man. Look at her face!" A girl exclaimed.

Jeanette looked up and to her left, following the sound of the voice. Michelle Tanner. Tall, blonde… she was wearing an incredibly short, sleeveless pink dress with a giant bow tied around the waist… she didn't talk to Jeanette really… they barely saw each other in school… what was going on?

"Priceless" echoed a girl standing beside Michelle.

"Jay." Jeanette said again.

"She doesn't know?" asked a boy's voice…. she turned to face him. Michael Turner. A jock… another jock. How long had he been there?

"Dude, I thought you said she was smart." Michael laughed.

"She didn't think it was serious did she?" Keisha Morgan asked. She was in Jeanette's mathematics class… she got mostly D's…

Jeanette took a deep breath. Where did all these people come from?

"Jay." Jeanette said. "What- what's going on?"

"Tell her" Keisha said.

"Yeah, Jay" Michael Turner urged. "Tell her."

Jay looked down at her, prompted by his peers. "It was… a bet Jen…" he said slowly. He looked up… and he was smiling… laughing… he was laughing… What was so funny? "They bet me… to go out with you."

"Wha-what?" Jeanette asked.

She couldn't breathe…. she seriously couldn't breathe… this had to be a joke. This was a joke. This wasn't real. But, no. She could tell by their faces… this was all too real. And it was a joke… but the joke… was on her. She wanted to run, but there was no way out… they had formed a circle directly around her…

"Why?" she asked finally, in a quiet voice. "Why me?"

"Because," One of the boys smirked, she couldn't remember his name. She didn't care. "You were the ugliest, clumsiest, dorkiest girl we could find… "

**********

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Still think Jay and Jeanette are cute? X_X **_

_**Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to keep making them look adorable when I knew THIS was coming...**_

_**Poor Jen. :(**_

_**Oh and CLIFF HANGER!!! man, I always wanted to say that!!  
**_


	15. How Could He?

**Ok, BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!! **

**I've made a few changes!!!**

**1. I changed the title!!!**

**2. This first part may sound kind of famililiar because... it was actually the LAST part of the last chapter... I just moved it to the first part of this chapter.**

**3. I am officially wicked!!!**

**4. This chapter's a tiny bit shorter :(  
**

******

Brittany was the first to notice. She just looked up and at the center of the gym, a throng off students were clustered… circling something… at first she thought it was a fight… but… they were no shouts… no yelling… that she could hear anyway

"Hey, what's that?" Brittany asked, pulling away from Alvin.

He turned, following her finger. "I don't know." he shrugged.

She watched the group carefully… hardly anyone was dancing anymore… what… what could be so interesting… Was… was everybody over there? Brittany searched the room quickly for her sisters… She spotted Eleanor with Theodore … dancing… totally absorbed in each other… Simon was over by the punch bowl talking to someone… but… where was Jeanette? And there was no sign of that Jay guy either.

"Come on, let's check it out what's going on" Alvin said, tugging on her arm.

Brittany let him lead her through the gym, and then held onto his hand as he slowly worked his way through the crowd… maybe Jeanette was watching it too.

Simon turned, gazing wickedly around the gym… He had just seen Jeanette… was just about to go talk to her… looked away for a second, a minute… just long enough to say something to his science partner and she was gone. He watched the crowd, forming in the center of the room… Brittany caught his eye… She was looking for someone too…

"Theodore!" He shouted over to his brother.

The youngest male chipmunk looked up, locking eyes with his brother. "Yes, Simon?"

"Have you seen Jeanette?" Simon asked.

Theodore quickly around the gym before shaking his head. He opened his mouth to ask why but Simon wasn't paying attention anymore. He was heading for the circle of bodies that were gathering in the center of the gym. Theodore's eyebrows furrowed. Something was wrong.

*******

The bold brilliant rays had drained out of Jeanette's glistening emerald green eyes, her bottom lip trembled. She took a deep breath, trying to gain control; it came out shaky and weak. Jeanette blinked furiously trying to keep the tears at bay. She could feel wet droplets of moisture slowly gathering in the corners of her eyes. They stung as hot messy tears gradually fell down her face, dribbling down her cheeks, and slipping off her chin.

Panic ensued. She had to go. It didn't matter where or how. She just had to leave. Now. Every second ticked by like minutes… hours… This couldn't be happening. This COULD NOT be happening. She- she didn't deserve this.

"Jen?"

A soft hand landed on her shoulder.

"No hard feelings right?" Jay asked her.

Jeanette didn't look up. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. She didn't know how to look at him anymore.

Jeanette shook her head, slowly stepping back. "I- I have to go" she mumbled in a shaky voice.

She immediately turned away, picked up her heal, and ran. Her right hand flew to her face as rushed off, whipping away the tears that steadily poured down cheeks. She used her left hand to push herself through the mob.

She tried to conceal her tears, tried to hold it in but they continued to spill out. Her eyes were clenched shut now; she wasn't watching where she was going. She didn't care. And then WHAM she felt a sudden pang near her forehead, as if she had run into something. The force pushed her backwards. Jeanette stumbled for a minute before falling low to her knees.

"Jeanette?"

Jeanette blinked through a rush of tears, whipping her face with the back of her hand. She looked up, sniffling loudly, gazing up at the person she'd bumped into. The two blue eyed chipmunks blinked back at her, concern filling their eyes. Brittany and Alvin. The site of them almost made her want to cry harder.

"Jeanette, what's wrong? What happened?" Brittany asked.

The eldest chipette took one look at her sister's tear streaked face and immediately threw her arms around her, pulling Jeanette to her. Jeanette clung tightly to her sister, crying into her shoulder. How did Brittany do that? How was she always there? Whenever she needed her? Sometimes… appearing out of thin air.

"What's going on? Jeanette! What's wrong?"Eleanor asked, rushing up behind Alvin.

And then both of her sisters, her friends, all of them were suddenly at her side. Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, Alvin, and Simon… But somehow, them all being there, talking all at once, trying to their best to help, just made the tears fall harder and faster. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be here anymore.

"Where's Jay?" Brittany asked; her voice hard and firm.

Jeanette opened her mouth to answer but instead let out a choked cry. How could she possibly tell them what had happened if she wasn't even sure, herself? A thousand voices and bells were all going off in her head at once… Evaluating the situation, going back over every single memory, trying to make sense of it all…

"What did he do?"Brittany demanded.

Jeanette shook her head, her tears falling heavily now despite her attempts to stop them. She couldn't answer the question. The more she thought about it, the more her head spun. She just wanted to go. She just wanted to leave NOW.

Jeanette stiffed a cry and Alvin leapt to his feet. "Come on," He called his brothers. "Let's go find out"

But before they could take one step Jeanette shook her head. "Please…" she whispered. "I just want to go home. Can we go home?"

"Jeanette…" Simon began, reaching out to her. But his voice trailed off and his hand fell as he realized he didn't know what to say.

"I just want to go home" Jeanette whispered.

"Come on then." Brittany said tugging at her arms. "Stand up, let's go."

Jeanette tried. She really did, but her legs left like jelly and she stumbled a bit. She felt awful, and not just because of Jay. Because of her they were leaving the dance early. The dance that Brittany had been talking about constantly for the past few months, the dance that would be Theodore and Eleanor's first as a couple, the dance that Alvin used all of his savings to pay for. They had all been looking forward to it and she ruined it.

"I- I'm sorry" Jeanette whispered, and then realizing she had said it too softly. Jeanette cleared her throat and spoke again. "I'm Sorry."

"You're sorry?" Alvin repeated.

"For what?" Eleanor asked. "It's Jay who should be sorry. That's why you're crying right?"

"What did he do, Jeanette?" Brittany asked, anger filling her words.

***

The clean night air drifted in through the empty window; pulling at the pages of an open book lying in the middle of the floor, pawing at the boy's blankets that clung to their bodies, and brushing against the soft hairs on their faces. Simon sighed, rolling onto his back. He starred wide eyed at the blank ceiling, hoping that somehow the answers to all his questions lay written there.

Saying Simon was confused would be putting it lightly. His mind churned with unanswered questions. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He was tired… he knew he was tired… but he just couldn't …

He thought of Jeanette… after… after everything that had happened. What she must be going through. He wanted to help. She… she never even told them what was wrong. She just cried… Jeanette never cried… at least often.

He wanted to help her. But how could he possibly help her if he didn't even know what was wrong. How could he do ANYTHING if he didn't know what had happened. Was it so bad that she just couldn't tell them?

Simon closed his eyes, evaluating the situation in his head… they were all dancing… having fun… and then suddenly… they weren't. Jay had done something or said something to Jeanette. Whatever had happened… it was Jay's fault. Simon just knew it.

Why else had she been happy one minute and crying the next? Why had she been running away? And if- if they had just had a fight… Why hadn't Jay run after her? Unless he didn't care… How could he not care about Jeanette?

To think that… it baffled Simon. Jeanette was the type of person who sat at the head of class, busily talking notes, she didn't both anyone. If she saw someone who was hurt she automatically reached out to them. She didn't hold grudges. She didn't even fight with her sisters…

How could anyone… even think of hurting someone like that?

And why hadn't Simon been there to protect her?

He was her best friend… how could he have let this happen to her?

Simon had known this entire time… he'd known Jay wasn't a good guy. He'd known from the beginning but This was his fault! He had stood there the entire time!! He knew Jay was no good and he continued to stand there doing nothing! And now Jeanette was hurt! She was hurt and… and it was his fault. .. it was his fault.

The only question left now was…

What was he going to do about it?

Simon shifted in his bed, folding his arms and placing them gentle behind his head.

Just when he thought he had everything figured out she threw a curve ball at him. And now… he was back to this gnawing, confusing feeling, eating at him from within… He wanted to… he wanted to hurt Jay… the way he hurt Jeanette. He wanted to ruin him. But something inside told him it was wrong.

If Alvin was in this same situation… he would surely be the one ready to fight tooth and nail… and Simon would be the one trying to talk him out of it. So why was it different now?

It was different because it was Jeanette.

As upset he was… a part of him… a small part… was just a tiny bit happy… that it had happened. Not that Jeanette was so torn and saddened now… but because he finally had a chance to be with her. To help her.

This entire time… every moment they spent together… The time he walked her to class. everything… he kept having to remind himself that she was going out with Jay. Not him. But now… now things were different. Perhaps it was insensitive of him to think so… but now… he finally had his opening.

Simon sighed again.

He finally had his chance.

Simon turned to look out his window.

He just hoped she was alright. She didn't deserve this. She didn't.

****

_The swift spring wind breezily blew her soft dark brown hair back. She clutched her thin arms firmly to her chest as the cool air whipped around her. Her cheeks flushed in the cold and she wished she'd thought to bring a jacket or sweeter or anything warm in particular…_

_He was right by her side. His thick brown hair brushed smoothly to the side; his wide, deep sea blue eyes warming her soul. He looked down and saw her shiver, immediately wrapping his arm firmly around her shoulders._

_Her body tingled with his touch. She took a deep breath; inhaling his savory sweet smelling cologne. Her mind leaped all at once before slowing falling at ease. All her senses went crazy as he pulled her close… caressing her head… lightly kissing the bridge between the edge of her forehead and beginning of her hairline._

_"You're beautiful…" he whispered. "And don't ever let anyone tell you different."_

Lies.

Jeanette cringed at the memory, burying her head deeply into her pillow, muffling a cry. A soft hand landed on the small of her back and pulled her into a hug. The three girls were in there room now, all piled on Jeanette's purple clad bed. They were dressed head to toe in sleepwear… their extravagant night, dazzling makeup, and beautiful dresses all but forgotten.

"Oh, Jeanette" Eleanor soothed, rubbing her back.

"Talk to us already!" Brittany snapped.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked softly.

"Did you break up?" Brittany guessed.

Jeanette sniffled and pulled away from them, shaking her head firmly.

"We… we were never really together" she said in a whisper so light the sisters had to lean in to hear.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Are you in denial?" Eleanor questioned.

"How-"Brittany said. "How can you even say that when-"

"No, Brittany" Jeanette whispered. She looked down, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "It was a joke." Jeanette closed her eyes, flashbacks from the night dancing before her eyes.

"I'm not laughing" Brittany snorted.

"What are you talking about?!" Eleanor wanted to know.

"It was a joke" Jeanette repeated, almost choking the words out. "A- a bet…. to go out with me…"

Brittany's eyes snapped open, her mouth went wide.

"It wasn't real…" Jeanette continued. "None of it… was real…"

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"It was lie" Jeanette said, breaking on the last word.

"Oh, Jeanette…" Eleanor whispered pulling her in. "I am so sorry."

"He's the one who gonna be sorry!!" Brittany snapped. "Who does he think he is anyway!!"

"I just… I can't believe… that… "Jeanette whispered. "Everything… he ever said to me… was just… an act…"

"He's a jerk!" Brittany stormed. She leapt off the bed quickly causing the springs in the mattress to squeak as they bounced back into place. "What kind of guy does that!?"

"I really thought he liked me…" Jeanette murmured.

"Why didn't you tell us this at the dance!!?" Brittany cried, pacing back and forth across the room. "We could of taken care of him there!!"

"I- I'm sorry." Jeanette whispered.

"Don't be sorry!!" Brittany exclaimed. "Get mad!!"

Jeanette just sighed and shut her eyes. "I- I really did like him" she told them.

"Don't cry over this guy." Eleanor said. "He doesn't deserve even that much of your time."

"Jeanette." Brittany said firmly. "This guy took you and lied to you and twisted you… you have nothing to be sorry about. It was him. He's a jerk. And he's not worth it."

Despite what Brittany said she couldn't help but think of him. Think of every second they'd spent together… it was like this aching, gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to talk anymore.

_ "Hey, Jen" _His voice softly echoing in the back of her mind.

It was impossible, right? Impossible for him to have went that entire time… talking to her… and being with her… and not felt a thing. She had liked him and… she was just a joke to him… something to laugh about with his friends. Every time they went out together… every time he talked to her… did he just go back and tell his buddies all about it? Did they sit up and laugh with him about how stupid she was?

Had he really thought those things about her? How long had he been planning this? He'd invited her to sit with him at lunch. He'd talked about her with all those other girls… were they in on it too? Was it all just… a prank? A horrible and nasty prank. It couldn't be… How could anyone do that to a person?

She just wanted to cry. Sit still and cry… and cry… and cry… and cry. She wanted to burn everything he'd ever touched, scratch out his name from her phone book, throw away ever note he ever passed her during class, toss out every stuffed animal he'd ever won at that stupid carnival… It wasn't fair. How could he do this to her?

"What kind of person even thinks about doing something like that?!" Brittany screamed. "He's gonna pay… "

Jeanette almost wished she'd never met him. If she'd never stopped to talk to him that day in the hallway… then things would have never turned out this way... She'd been stupid. So, so stupid. It wasn't fair… life wasn't fair… What had she ever done to him?


	16. I'll Be There

**I sat down last night going "I promise to update in a week! I have one page! How am I going to write 3 more in 2 days!" **

**And then I did it all in one night... It's like 5am now. **

**I wouldn't have stayed up so late but... I was at a tough spot to leave off with... **

************************************

Jeanette slowly sauntered down the heavy oak steps. Her hand sliding down the smooth wooden banister… It was after noon… almost one o' clock… she'd slept in… her sisters were nowhere to be seen but she could hear the sounds of their voices entangled with the noisy TV floating in from the living room.

She shuffled her feet into the kitchen where lunch was lying on the table… ready for her to eat… but she wasn't hungry… Her eyes drifted to the dark blue jacket folded over a chair. She reached for it uncertainly, running her finger over the smooth surface… It was big… much too big for any of her sisters... but much too small for Miss Miller.

She held it up to her face and was immediately engulfed in a heavy sweet scent. Jay. It was Jay's… he must have left it the last time he was there… right before… the dance. It came to her like a flood. She suddenly needed him.

She had to apologize… that was the only solution… that's the only reason he'd said what he said… she'd done something… and she needed to apologize

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry… What did I do? I don't… I don't understand… Whatever it was… I'm sorry… please… I'm so sorry._

She slowly reached for the phone… her eyes stinging as she slowly dialed the number she had memorized so well over the past few weeks… she listened as the ringer buzzed in her ear… and then a soft click as it picked up.

"Hello?"

Her throat went dry at the sound of his smooth, slick feeling voice. She frowned slowly shaking her head, drawing the phone away from ear.

"Hello, anybody there?" the voice asked again.

Jeannette sighed, her fingers quietly finding the 'END' button. A soft beep as it was pressed. She dropped the phone on the table with a thud before turning to walk away. She wanted to take the jacket… and throw it in the trash can… the garbage disposal… anything… but she couldn't. Not yet… she couldn't. Jeanette slowly found herself walking out of the kitchen… and opening the front door…

The wind was cool, brushing against the hairs on her face. It was a cloudless day, the sun's bright rays shone down on her, casting shadows everywhere. Jeanette sat down on the very last step leading to her front door. Her bent elbows lay on her knees, her chin resting in her cupped hands.

She felt so stupid. He'd lied to her… and she believed him. How was it possible for EVERYTHING to be a lie… EVERYTHING? The Jay she knew wouldn't have done something like that. Friends were important to him. He wouldn't just betray one for a stupid bet. Would he?

Did he really hate her that much?

The worst part about this? Now that he was gone all she could think about was him… when they had been "dating" (she grimaced at the word) she'd only thought of him when he was right in front of her… or when he'd just said goodbye and his smell hung in the air.

She missed him.

How could all that be gone, holding hands… walking through the park… he… he even called her science project… cool. Jeanette groaned. Had she really changed that much? She never cared about what anyone thought about her before so why now?

She liked astronomy, chemistry, history, and algebra… She willing skipped out on Saturday nights with her sisters for an overnight study session. That's who she was…. and she liked it. How could one guy step in and make her forget all that.

If he didn't like her… the way she had LIKED him… then that was fine. She didn't need pity. She had five incredible people who cared about her. And that's all she needed. One extra, sure… that would have been great. But she was fine before Jay walked into her life and she'd be fine now that he was out.

She'd just got so caught up with dates and boys and everything in general. She'd lost track of what was important. Jeanette needed someone who wasn't just a boyfriend… she needed a friend. She needed someone to be there… when no one else seemed to care.

She needed someone to just listen to her once in awhile without casting judgments. Someone to let her rest their head in their shoulder and just let her cry... Someone to hold her until she pushed them away… She needed…

There was a twig snap and Jeanette's head quickly shot up. Simon was standing there, watching her with those warm, comforting blue eyes. He didn't say anything at first, and then slowly… almost strolled up her. He stopped just within arms reached.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked. "What are you doing here? "

"I'm- I'm sorry Jeanette." He said. " Brittany- Brittany told us what happened… actually she told Alvin and Alvin told me and… Are you- are you alright?"

"I-"Jeanette stammered, blinking back a tear. When had she started crying? "I'm fine" she said, her voice shaking.

He slowly took a seat next to her on the cement step, their legs brushed. "Are you sure?"He asked.

Jeanette looked down, avoiding his anxious glance. She shook her head. She wasn't fine, she was anything but fine. It was like this strong pain…. that she just couldn't pin point. And no matter how many times she pushed it away the heavy, tight feeling of betrayal continued to linger in the air.

"He's an idiot" Simon muttered.

"How is he the idiot?" She whispered. "When I'm the one who actually believed him"

"For doing this in the first place. Jeanette… you're a great… um… person…" Simon stammered, searching for the right words. "And if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you. He's going to regret what he did one day… and he'll feel awful for passing you up."

"Be serious, Simon." Jeanette breathed. "He- he could probably have any girl in the entire school… why would he… why would pick me? Out of everyone…"

"Because…" Simon murmured, his hand finding hers. "You're smart and you're sweet… you always find the best in people… even people like Jay who don't deserve it… you always give everyone a second chance… you care about your sisters and try your hardest to make them happy… you get things that most people don't. Jeanette… you're… amazing… and anyone… would be happy to be with you"

Jeanette looked taken back for a moment, her eyes widened. "Simon-"

"No. Jeanette- "Simon said, cutting her off. "I- I know you're hurting right now but… it'll… be ok."

She looked up at him.

"I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will… and I know you'll get over this." He whispered.

Jeanette couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms snuggly around him, her chin nestled against his shoulder. "Thanks Simon. I- I guess needed that."

Simon hugged her back, "I said… I'd be there… I don't like breaking promises."

How could she have done this to herself? For weeks she and her mind had been having constant battles over who was right for her. And now… now it all seemed so clear… He had been here this entire time. And never left her side even when it did seem like she was pushing him away…

"Oh, Simon…" she whispered into his shoulder before pulling away. "Thank you… thank you so much... you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Actually… I think I do…" Said Simon, "Because it means the same to me"

They stared at each other for a moment. One of those quiet, silent stares. They didn't need words to explain themselves. All she had to do was look at him. One look and she just knew… this… this was right.

Simon watched her. Those calm, quiet, jaded eyes blinking back at him. That silky, golden, chestnut colored hair pulled into a single messy ponytail with stray hairs sticking up everywhere. A small smile that seemed to light up her whole face…

She was much too absolutely perfect for a guy like Jay. Jay was obviously the person who needed glasses. How could anyone… not look at Jeanette and see what Simon saw?

Jeanette heart stopped when he touched her cheek. It wasn't anything near what she felt when Jay did it. It was different. It was… better. This warm but cooling sensation that scrambled through her entire body… The feeling of her heart accelerating as their heads edged closer together. Then abruptly stopping as he pulled her to her feet. The eyes that she had slowly closed upon expecting the kiss slowly coming open.

"Let's get out of here." Simon was saying to her. She must have looked surprised because he added. "You didn't really want to stay here did you?"

Stay here? Where her sisters were constantly asking all kinds probing questions? Stay here? Where Jay could easily find her and cause her further humiliation? No… she didn't…

Jeanette shook her head and Simon led her away.

He led her through down the street, holding her hand the entire time. They stared up at the sky pointing out the different sizes, shapes, and types of clouds. They identified the different animals and insects that they passed along the way. They laughed and joked about the science fair soon to come.

He stopped and picked a pink and yellow gaillardia from a neighbor's garden; twirling it in between his fingers twice before giving it to her. She held the flower up to her nose and prayed she didn't sneeze. They entered a small bookshop and ran down the aisles; skimming through the titles. She stumbled once, falling backwards into a tiny display. She blushed, quickly apologizing to the store owner. He laughed, bending down to help her rearrange the cardboard cutouts.

He watched her walk past the same book on four or five occasions, each time glancing at it. Then finally stopping and looking it over before placing it on the shelf. He reached for it willingly, making his way to the register.

They slowly walked out of the shop together. One of her hands clutched his, the other a brand new book; the price sticker still planted on the back; a pink and yellow flower entangled in her hair. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, his arm slowly climbing… reaching and wrapping around her shoulder blade. Jeanette sighed, her worries forgotten… if only temporally.

They stopped at an ice cream shop. She was tempted to remember the day Jay brought her to the exact same place just two weeks ago. She'd dropped her cone that day just seconds after they left the shop, he'd bought her a new one.

She instead shook her head, determined to focus on what was happening now.

The two sat at a small booth, directly across the counter. They talked about math and politics until their food came. They're feet touched under the table while they ate. And then they held hands when they left. Simon once again draping his arm around her shoulders, her head resting lightly against his.

"Jen!!" A voice cried from behind them.

Simon and Jeanette immediately stopped. She closed her eyes for just a moment and Simon's hand fell quickly, taking hold of hers again and squeezing. They slowly turned to face an out of breath Jay. He was resting his hands on his knees… as if he had been running after them for some time.

"Jen!" Jay cried again, slowly regaining his composure.

She took a step back and he spoke again.

"Please" Jay said. "Just listen…"

Simon inwardly gritted his teeth, biting down on his tongue. His face, slowly turning red with anger. Seeing Jay… standing there… within his reach… suddenly infuriated him. All the memories, everything he'd felt the moment he found out what had happen came back at him like a heart attack. His heart was pumping, his adrenaline surging… He was ready for anything this guy could say.

"I- I made a mistake" Jay stammered.

Anything… but that.

****

**HEY! I did a cliff hanger!! Wowz! I always wanted to do one of those!! **

**That kinda reminds me of this show my little sister used to watch when she was little called 'Between the Lions' **

**And their was a segment called "Cliff Hanger" **

**xd.  
**


	17. Make A Choice

**Ok... so it took me a little over a week... I actually had most of it done on Tuesday but spent like 3 days (I kid you not) working on ONE sentence...**

**I know right ..._ But I did figure it out... so yeah...**

**READ ON!  
**

* * *

Jeanette and Simon stood side by side, their hands locked together. Both staring, wide eyed at the person facing them, not even three yards away. Jay was breathing heavily, bent over, his hands resting firmly on his knees. He took several deep breathes before straightening his back and standing up.

"I- I made a mistake" Jay stammered.

Jeanette opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. He was sorry… after everything that happened… he was… sorry… she couldn't believe it… She was standing there, her mouth hanging open, dumbstruck.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Jen. I wish I could take it all back." Jay whispered. "That night… I… before everything happened… I was trying to warn you…"

Simon snorted. "Yeah, right." he remarked. "You tried to warn her… that you were about to humiliate her! That makes a lot of since"

Jay shot a look at Simon; glaring at him with these angry, icy, and cold bearing eyes. Then almost instantly, they softened and he turned to Jeanette.

"My friends… they convinced me it was ok. You have to understand." Jay pleaded. "I – I love you ,Jen."

Simon's eyebrows furrowed, he squeezed Jeanette's hand.

"I-"Jeanette stammered. "You… WHAT?"

"He's lying Jeanette." Simon told her. "He's lying."

"No. No I'm not. I love you." Jay repeated. He took a bold step towards her. "I really do"

"Is- is this another prank?" Jeanette asked. "Is this another lie?"

"No… No. Jen. I'm serious" Jay whispered. "Jen, you're the only girl for me. The only one who could ever mean anything… just going a few days without you… was torture… I need you." He reached for her hand. "Please…"

"Please…" He took a few steps forward… "I- I love you. And I don't want to be without you. Ever"

"Jeanette." Simon said firmly, "You- you can't seriously be buying this."

Jeanette looked quickly from Jay's outstretched hand to Simon. Simon looked so… so shocked and angry and frustrated. She- she didn't want to disappoint him… she didn't want to hurt him… but…. but Jay…

"Jeanette." Simon repeated.

Jeanette dropped Simon's hand and took a step away from him.

"I-"She stammered. "I- don't know."

"You're the most beautiful… girl I've ever seen." Jay murmured.

Jeanette looked up, their eyes locked.

"And I promise. I will never hurt you again." Jay whispered.

"How can you even believe that?!" Simon snapped. "How can you ever believe a thing this guy says?! Did you forget what happened at the dance?"

"Simon I-"Jeanette stammered, whipping around to face him.

"You're not seriously going to choose him over me… are you Jen?" Jay asked.

"I-"Jeanette stammered.

"Jeanette. He hurt you." Simon reminded her.

"And I'm sorry… "Jay spoke softly. "I'm so so sorry Jen…. just give me a second chance."

"How can I trust you anymore?" Jeanette asked. "How do I know what you're saying right now isn't a lie too? I don't know…"

"Make a choice." Simon said boldly.

He was angry now… and not just at the situation. She could tell… just by the way he looked at her… he was angry… at her…Simon was never…

"Should be an easy one" Jay smirked.

"I'm not waiting anymore, Jeanette." said Simon.

"Simon, please… I- I-"Jeanette stammered.

"I'm… I'm just asking you to make a choice." Simon told her. "I like you Jeanette. I told you that. I told you… that… I liked you… more than a friend… you know that. We've known each other for years… All I'm asking … is for you… to make a choice. I want to know. I want to know if this ever going to work out. I'm tired of coming in second place… I have to know"

"I-"

How was she supposed to do this?

Her brain was making a quick list of pros and cons... running through every single memory, good and bad she'd had with both of them… sorting and deciphering everything they'd ever said to her… the way each of them made her feel… it was pulling her in two different directions at once…

Jay had hurt her. That was obvious. But… there were so many good things about him… his eyes, his voice, how he made her smile, how sweet he could he could be sometimes… didn't that outweigh the bad?

Then there was Simon, who had been her friend since day one. Whom she couldn't even imagine a future without… as friends or… otherwise. They shared so many things, including the same interests. She couldn't even remember a time when he hadn't been there for her… and … he never seemed to let her down….

Jay…

Jay had let her down.

Did he understand what that did to her? To have a guy… who she liked… a lot … tell you that they never really were that… that you were just a big joke to them. That they made fun of your little quirks… And now she was expected to believe that what he said about lying to her really was a lie and he truly did care for her? That he loved her? He… he didn't even know her…

"I promise…" Jay spoke softly. "I will never make you cry… just give me a second chance…" He took her hand.

"I'll be there for you. I'll do whatever I can. Whatever you want…" Jay promised.

He pushed up the tip of her chin. "Please, Jen" He whispered.

Jeanette pushed him away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…" she said. "No. I can't."

"What?" Jay asked.

"No." Jeanette repeated.

Simon eyes went wide in surprise, he almost smiled. Not believing what was taking place right before his eyes.

"I- I don't want to see you again." She took a step back, her confidence rising.

"I don't want to talk to you at school either…" she whispered. "I don't want you to come to the science fair… I don't want to go to the movies… or to dinner… I don't want to go to anymore football games… I don't even like football…"

"WHAT!" Jay exclaimed. "I can't believe this! You can't be serious!! Do you know who I am?!"

Jeanette looked at him, directly in the eyes she had become so obsessed with. "Not the guy I thought you were." she told him.

"Jen!" Jay cried out, outraged. "You're not just going to walk out on me like this!"

"I- I'm sorry…" she whispered, taking another step back. "I can't do this anymore…"

"JEN!!" Jay yelled after her.

She pierced her lips. "And my name's Jeanette"

Jeanette turned to Simon. "Can we go now?" she asked him with a shaky smile.

"I'm not going to just let you walk away from me like this!" Jay cried. "Do you realize what you're giving up?!!"

"Yeah," Jeanette said, taking Simon's hand. "I think I do"

"You're making a huge mistake" Jay warned her.

"I don't think so…" Jeanette said firmly, shaking her head.

"You're actually breaking up with me to go with this loser?!" Jay exclaimed.

Jeanette and Simon didn't answer. They turned and simply began walking away… Jay's face turned beat red, teeth gritted, and eyes furious.

"FINE!" Jay growled. "GO! You stupid, stuttering, chipmunk!! Who needs you?! I'm better without some dorky…"

Simon felt right his hand tighten, his face burning…

"Four-eyed…"

They both stopped in their tracks…. Simon released Jeanette's hand…

"Ugly…"

He raised his arm…

"Freak!!"

The 'K' had barely been executed before Simon found his clenched fist flying forward… smashing against the side of Jay's face… Jay cried out in pain clasping hands over his nose… Simon's arm fell… he quickly turned back to Jeanette… taking her hand in his…

"WHAT THE-"Jay exclaimed, his voice breaking off. "What is your problem dude?!"

Simon turned away, he wasn't listening anymore. "Let's go, Jeanette" He said firmly, leading her away.

Jeanette whipped her head around to look back at Jay, her mouth stretched in a wide 'O'. He was crouched over now, still clutching his nose, muttering heavy words under his breath. She turned back to Simon; whose face seemed firm, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips deflated into an angry frown.

Her feet carried her quickly around the corner… only stumbling once… Her heart hammered down in her chest, her legs felt like jelly and her stomach gurgled and queased with nausea. Yet she felt this twing of excitement, boiling down to her toes. Simon gripped her hand and she knew she made the right decision.

* * *

**So... whatcha think? **

**Btw... the sentence I spent so long on was the part where Jay insults Jeanette. lol. I couldn't figure out what I wanted him to say without being too.... ya know? **

**Oh and about the punch... xd. I also spent a lot of time trying to figure out how Simon would react in this situation... **

**because I knew he wouldn't just LET Jeanette choose this guy over him after all this time. But I knew he wouldn't go total Alvin either...**

**I didn't want the guys to fight full out but I thought Simon would punch him but only when provoked... so I had to provoke him XD  
**

**_~~REVIEW~~_  
**


	18. Over It

_Ok, so I finished this two days ago but my friend said it was too short... but I couldn't figure out the next part to the story... and if I had figured it out... then this would be the last chapter. _

_Bummer, huh? I can't believe it's almost over! WOOT! I'm soo happy. You guys have no idea!!!_

_Oh, about it being late... I was working like crazy last week and by the time I got home I was too tired to even look at a computer. _

_Then I got sick. xd. I didn't even get out of bed for 2 days straight... and the computers in the basement soo yeah,_

_Now I feel so much better. And I finished the chapter!! SO you guys should defiantly read it and tell me what you think.  
_

*********

Jeanette Miller stood just inches away from the middle school she'd fled from just three short days ago. It didn't seem like it though. So many things had happened within that little weekend. And after all that… finally coming back to the place where she'd have to face exactly what she'd run from… just the thought of it… crippled her.

Breakups were hard enough to deal with. Public humiliation even harder… Both in one day? Almost impossible.

She wanted to step in a time machine and rewind back to that very night… maybe stop things from happening… but then she might have gone on with Jay… talking to him… spending time together… never even aware of what he'd done. Would that have been right? Never knowing…

Even if she had forgiven him for what happened. Which… she'd begun to… or rather… she wanted to… She just couldn't trust him anymore. As a boyfriend… or even just as a friend… She'd been in a relationship with a guy who considered her a joke.

Jeanette gripped the edges of her navy blue science folder in her left hand and sighed. She wasn't the kind of person who cared about her appearance… or rather how she appeared to others… not usually anyway… but now… a part of her just wondered…

"What if someone says something?" Jeanette asked aloud.

What would she say to them if they did? What if they laughed? How would she react?

"They won't" Simon told her.

Jeanette pushed back the nose of her glasses and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"But what if they do?" she sighed.

"That's what we're here for." Brittany reminded her.

Jeanette glanced at her older sister and that confident, self-assured smile beamed back at her.

"We'll stick together." Eleanor said.

Jeanette bit the end of lip, nervous jitters consumed her. It was like the first day of school all over again. Her legs locked together and she just stared. What Jay would say? Would he just ignore her like he had before that day in the hall… would they just go on, passing each other … bushing shoulders… never looking back… Or would he pull her aside… reach out to her… would his eyes fiery and impatient… his words harsh and angry… …. She hoped he ignored her.

"It'll be alright" Simon said, lightly touching her arm. She jumped.

"Come on, Jeanette" Alvin said, already reaching for the door handle.

"Yeah," Brittany urged, pushing her from the back.

Jeanette stumbled forward through the open door, catching herself just before she fell. She pushed back the nose of her glasses and walked forward. Jeanette smiled. She didn't need to be afraid… maybe everyone had… forgotten.

Yeah, that was it. Maybe she was old news. I mean… who would care about a little incident involving a science geek and her boyfriend… no one right? Not unless that ex-boyfriend just happened to be one of the most popular guy's in school…

Jeanette pursed her lips, Brittany's hand fell heavy on her shoulder as thirteen pairs of rusty gold, blue, and green colored eyes fell on the chipmunks. The conversations all halted or were brought down to hushed whispers as they made their way down the hallway. Jeanette looked up and caught eyes with her science partner; who brushed a thick stand of curly black hair out of her eyes and smiled. Jeanette nodded and waved. The girl waved back and the endless chattered immediately erupted… heads turned away… And was Jeanette all but forgotten.

"I told you it would ok." Theodore whispered to her.

Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "And you were worried?"

Jeanette shrugged, sidestepping to get to her locker on the corner. She dialed in the combination, pulled the hatch, and for the first time in over a month… a folded note DIDN'T come tumbling out…

And…. she was ok with that…

So she didn't get notes asking her to meet him at a certain place and time anymore… that was alright… because Simon didn't need to write her a note… because he was always there…

She pulled three large blue and purple notebooks into her arms and slammed her locker shut. And standing, leaning up against the wall waiting for her… like he always had been… as if nothing had changed… was Jay…

"Jen-"Jay cleared his throat. "I mean… Jeanette. Do- do you have a minute? I want to talk to you."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you!!" Brittany snapped.

Jeanette heard ar locker shut behind her as Brittany took her place at her side.

"Please Jeanette" he asked. "Please… I've been thinking about what happened… and… I was a jerk."

Alvin coughed.

"I know I made a huge mistake… but I wanna make it right." Jay explained. "Please… can we just talk?"

Jeanette watched him silently… looking for any signs of betrayal before finally… she sighed. "It couldn't hurt to talk… I guess…"she decided.

Jay looked from Jeanette back to her friends standing beside her. He caught eyes with Alvin, then Simon, and lowered his gaze. "Alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say RIGHT HERE!!!" Alvin cried.

"Yeah," Brittany added, taking Jeanette's arm. "She's not going anywhere with you!"

Jeanette shook free of Brittany's grasp. "No… its ok…" she said quickly tossing a look over her shoulder. "It's fine"

Simon watched as Jeanette willingly followed Jay across the hallway and to the side. Jay reached for Jeanette's hand and she pulled it back, just out of his reach. Simon let out a heavy sigh.

"I know I'm not perfect… "Jay said. "I'm stupid… I'm an idiot… I… I… said so many stupid, just stupid things… You were so nice to me…You are nice… and pretty… you're gorgeous… and you did not… DID NOT deserve that… I'm just…" Jay breathed. "Jeanette… I was wrong… and I'm so sorry."

He waited… but Jeanette didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground, tracing the tile edges with her feet.

"I- I don't know what else to say." Jay finally said.

Jeanette shook her head. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I- I want you to say you'll forgive me…" He paused. "Or even if you don't… I- I just figured you at least deserved an apology. I'm a jerk… I'm scum… No… I'm confused scum. And that's the worst kind." He added with a smile.

"Jay…" Jeanette whispered. "You lied. And just saying you're sorry… it doesn't really fix things."

"I know… and I get that." He nodded. "It's my friends they…. it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have said those things I did yesterday… and you're so much better off without me."

"Yeah… "

"Can we at least be friends?" Jay asked.

Jeanette locked eyes with him, she shook her head.

"No." Jeanette said. "I'm sorry. I just don't think we really match up well."

"But Jeanette-"

"I'm sorry…" she repeated.

He nodded. "If that's what you want…" Jay murmured. "then… I get it."

Jeanette turned to leave. "I- I'm going to get back now but…" She looked back to Jay. "I was wondering something…"

Jay looked up quickly, sending a long lock of golden brown flying into the air. "Yeah?"

"Was it all a lie?" she asked.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Did you…" Jeanette asked. "Honestly… did you ever even like me?"

Jay closed his eyes, thinking softly to himself. Then nodded "Yeah… I really did, Jen. Honestly. I'd almost forgotten about the bet… I had so much fun talking with you… and you… you really listen… The dancing… the dates… none of that was part of the plan… Jeanette… I- I did… I mean… I do like you. I never stopped."

Jeanette nodded. He smiled that wicked teeth grinning, heart stopping smile; and Jeanette barely blinked. She turned and walked away, she wasn't impressed anymore.

So it wasn't a lie. That was good. Even if he had lied to her… she hadn't wasted all that time with him. It had been a nice handful of weeks. Long weeks… passing notes in between classes… a kiss in the rain… dancing… the feeling the weight of his hands around her shoulders… and he had meant it. Every blissful moment…

Just as she caught up to the others she heard Jay shouted something at her.

Jeanette didn't even look back.

"What was that about?" Alvin wanted to know.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Brittany asked, her mouth fell. "Don't tell me you took him back."

Jeanette shook her head. "No… we're done…" she said.

Her feet fell in step with Simon's and her shoulder brushed his… they locked eyes.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Jeanette answered, "I'm great."

"I'm glad." Eleanor said.

"Me too" Jeanette whispered.

*****

_Ok, one scene... I know... kinda short... I KNOW... which is why I will be updating this weekend... for the final time... *tear*_

_Oh my god! I'm going to miss you guys soo much!! _

_But I will continue writing chipmunk fanfics so you should defiantly read the next one so I won't miss you so much! _

xd so what are you waiting for!!

Get your booty over to that window and review this sucker!!


	19. Heart Pounding

Ok, apparently there were some problems with the new chapter which proves once again that i really don't know as much about computers as I think I do. lol. So here it is.

The very last chapter. Hope you like it.

*****

Mr. Thompson was a tall, skinny man with short cut dark brown hair. He always wore these grey-brown slacks to class. His collared shirt (blue, that day) was always neatly pressed and tucked in. And he always wore a colorful tie to compliment it all. A white lab coat usually hung over that, and a few stray pencils and pens were sometimes tucked in the upper right pocket. His biology class might have been one of the hardest in the entire school but he made up for it with his personality.

"So for homework tonight," Mr. Thompson was saying. "I want you to read chapters thirty-three through thirty-nine. There's a test on Friday, and I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be one of the toughest yet, so be sure to study."

Simon Seville craned his neck over his navy blue spiral planner and scribbled the words 'TEST FRIDAY' in big bold letters, and then circled it. He grinned. Like he needed a reminder. He had been looking forward to this test since the beginning of the month.

He liked the challenge. Examining one's skills and knowledge… if he wanted to get into a good college this was the way to go. Three- no four weeks of note taking, concentration, and late after school hours… it had all boiled down to this. It was going to be hard, but he was ready.

Simon glanced across the room at Jeanette who was busily shuffling her own flash cards. She turned and blinked; her dark green eyes mixing his deep blue. She smiled at him for a moment before turning away. Simon closed his eyes, letting his chest slowly rise and fall several times before opening them again.

He went to pieces when he saw her. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk… and when he did the words never came out right. He almost seemed as jumpy as… well Theodore for example. Why was this happening now? He always cared about her… and now that he knew she cared about him too… Things should be simple. This should be easy… and he shouldn't be this nervous around her anymore.

He spoke to her and he crashed. His hands trembled… his palms became this sweaty mess… She spoke back and he was a puddle muddled on the smooth linoleum tiled floor. He thought of her all the time… and counted down every minute…every second until he saw her… even if it meant turning into a jittery, nervous wreck all over again.

Simon took in a sudden, hasty, deep breath and stood to his feet; collecting his folders in his open arms just as the last bell rang. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest like a basketball racing up and down the court during a game. The classroom almost immediately cleared out; everyone eager to get away, get home, and end their school day.

"Hey, Jeanette" Simon called as he made his way over to her. His voice came out sounding like a broken toy or a squeaky shoe; quaky and shaken up.

"Oh, hi Simon" Jeanette called over her shoulder. She pushed back her chair and pulled her books to her chest as she stood up.

Simon stopped short… just out of arms reach. He shuffled his feet a bit… and kept looking from the floor to her… before dropping his head back down to the floor again. He couldn't speak, his mouth…. the words… they wouldn't come out. But he had to say SOMETHING. What could he say? Why hadn't he thought of this before he came over here? She was staring at him now… he knew it… she was wondering why he wasn't talking… he didn't want to be rude but…

"Are you ready for the test?" he finally asked.

"I think so…" Jeanette shrugged. "I want to go over my notes a few more times though"

"I could- I could help you study" Simon offered.

"Sure." Jeanette uttered nervously. "Yeah, that sounds- I mean sure."

"Cool." Simon murmured. "So I'll see you after-"

"Yeah," Jeanette said, cutting him off. Then she blushed realizing her mistake. "Sorry. I-"

"No it was-"Simon bit his lip. "I- I'll see you later."

"Thanks for… um…" Jeanette stammered.

"No problem." Simon said, turning. He kicked at a dust bunny as raced across the floor and turned back. "Actually, Jeanette..."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want to come over… tonight I mean… to- to study?" he asked. "I mean… we could trade notes and quiz each other and… there's that new documentary premiering tonight if you want to see that and-"

Jeanette smiled. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, um… c-can I walk you home?" He asked.

Jeanette's cheeks flushed crimson red. "Ok…"she pulled on a stay hair hanging near her ear.

"I-"he stuttered. "I have to get something from my history class"

"Oh" Jeanette said with a nod.

"Yeah… and um…. but- I mean- if you… If you wait a second…" he offered, before quickly adding. "But only if you want to."

"I want to" she agreed.

"Oh, ok." Simon said. "I'll meet you outside then."

"Yeah," Jeanette said again.

"Ok, I'll-"He shuffled his feet. "Ok"

He turned and walked quickly out of the classroom, disappearing around the corner. And he'd done it. With everything going on… he… he'd actually asked her out on a date… a real date… sort of… and she'd said yes. Their first as a couple… that was big right? It was huge.

Jeanette sighed, hugging her books to her chest. Were they really back to this? After everything… were they really back to nervous jittering, staring at their feet, and sweaty palms? Wait… but something had changed. He'd talked to her. He'd asked her out. Well… he offered to help her study… that was as good as a date right?

Simon… Simon asked her on an actual date. Their first date as a couple. They were a couple, right? I mean… she'd never official asked him… and he hadn't asked her… but she thought things had been pretty clear that day outside of the bookshop. She chose him. That meant something. At least to her… what if… what if it didn't mean anything to him! What if he still considered her…

oh no...

What if he still considered her as "just a friend"?

Jeanette slowly walked out of the classroom, directing herself towards the open doors leading outside. She sighed.

He still liked her right? He held her hand, he defended her, and he smiled at her… that meant something right?

She nodded. Of course it meant something. She was silly to think otherwise. It meant he liked her… that he thought of her differently than Brittany or Eleanor… that they were together. She had a boyfriend; a real… boyfriend… a boyfriend that cared about her… that knew things about her that no one else did… someone who she could tell anything to… someone like… Simon.

Jeanette pressed her back firmly against the outside wall. Dark clouds were slowly gathering in the sky. She bent down to stuff her books in her backpack and looked back up at the sky just as the rain slowly began drizzling down... She had only been waiting for a few minutes when he appeared by her side. He smiled that laughing, happy, confident smile of his and cocked his head to the side asking; "Are you ready?"

Jeanette shivered. "Yea-Yeah" she answered. She stood up and they ducked their heads in the rain.

They were walking home together, something they'd done a thousand times over the years… but it wasn't the same. Before they were just walking together… this time… he was walking HER home. It was different.

This was normal… she thought. Just two people… walking home together… walking each other home… just her and a guy… together… walking… She could do this. All she had to do… was breath… that was easy right? In. Out. In. Out. In.……………. Her eyes slowly rolled up, focusing the tip of his little nose… his wispy brown hair that almost seemed to melt with his chocolate skin… and the way his eyes would focus on something and then widen when he was worried.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked. "Are you… alright?"

Jeanette took in a sharp inhale and smiled broadly.

"Yeah," Jeanette chirped quickly. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine."

"Oh," Said Simon. "Oh, alright… so about the science test."

"I'm not worried." Jeanette put in.

"You shouldn't be. You'll do great." Simon told her.

"This is the first step towards college…" She told him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Simon said.

"I'm not sure what I want to be." Jeanette said thoughtfully. "But I want to work in science" Her green eyes twinkled when she said it, her mouth open in a wide smile.

"Me too" Simon agreed. He watched as she pulled on the end of her blue sweater, and lifted her glasses up to fit on the bridge of her nose. "I like you…" he said, then blushed quickly turning away. "I mean- it. I- I- I like it. Science- I-"

Jeanette looked down. Simon's face turned beet red.

"I like you too" she whispered.

"We never really talked about it." Simon told her.

"But we're- we- we're together, right?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I thought… after the Jay thing…" Simon swallowed. "That's what you meant… that day at the bookstore."

"It was." Jeanette said. "That's exactly what I meant."

"But you never said it." He pointed out.

"I've never needed to before…" Jeanette said. "I'm not used to this. And I just thought you'd know… I didn't think I had to…"

"Usually…" Simon began. "You don't… but when it comes to things like this…"

"I think…" Jeanette whispered. "We need to be honest with each other…"

"And not assume the other person knows what we're thinking…" Simon finished.

"Yeah," Jeanette agreed. "Because… I don't always know what you're thinking."

"And Jeanette…" Simon asked. "You know… that honesty thing? We've known each other long enough… to be able to tell each other anything…. don't you think?"

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah?"

"So… um… if you're feeling something… I mean… you shouldn't keep it from me…" He kicked at a stay peddle that stumbled into his path. "Ok?"

"Okay." She agreed.

The two drifted into pleasant silence. The only sound came from the cars rushing past them on the road, puffs of smoke drifting out of their exhaust pipes and floating into the wet afternoon air… The occasional bird that dipped up and around them, its soft beautiful wings cutting through the air like a knife as it rushed off to get out of the rain... And the sounds of their footsteps bouncing through the small puddles forming on the hard concrete, and the whistle of the wind as it zipped past them.

The rain fell softly, washing over them. He took her hand and she took his. Their breath was heavy in the air, coming out small smoky puffs. Her clothes were soaked by now, both of them having forgotten to bring and umbrella. She didn't care.

"I'm sorry." Simon whispered.

"Wh- Why?" Jeanette stammered, her eyes drifting to him.

"Jay… everything…."

"No." Jeanette said quickly. "It- I don't think it was anyone's fault."

"I should have-"Simon whispered. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I'm sorry I put you through all that." Jeanette said. "I didn't mean to."

"I didn't mind." Simon shrugged.

Jeanette shook her head. "I'm still sorry."

"It was stupid anyway." Simon mumbled.

"Yeah, stupid." Jeanette repeated. "I'm glad it's over."

"Me too." Simon agreed. "You know, Jeanette?"

Her face went serious. Her head tilted slightly to the side. "Yeah?"

"He was REALLY idiot." Simon declared, smirking.

Jeanette smiled. Nothing needed to be said. Their eyes slowly drifted to each other, then locked. Simon smiled and Jeanette laughed. Complete understanding. They turned at a stop sign and crossed the empty road. Several long green strands of grass and one lone dandelion were sprouting out of a crack in the sidewalk that served as a dividing line between the Miller's household and the Brian's.

His hand brushed hers, then took it… pulling her in... Her hair was wet and sticking to the side of her face… Their glasses were all misted over; raindrops sprinkled on lenses… water trailing down the tip of her nose.

Simon had Jeanette by the hand and they were just outside the grate that led to the Miller's house. She was still laughing and he was smiling, and just before she could reach for the swinging gate, he swept her around to face him.

"So you'll come over after dinner?" Simon was asking.

Jeanette looked away shyly, her head slowly drifting down. "Yeah... after dinner."

"Alright... um... I'll see you then…" Simon mumbled.

Jeanette nodded slowly. "Yeah, bye Simon…"

"Bye, Jeanette" He said.

A lone yellow street light flickered on, casting a warm glow over the darkened wet cement and smooth black pavement that surrounded them. It washed over the two, wrapping them in a moment that was all theirs. Jeanette looked up, their eyes locked. He pulled her close, their lips inches from each other… and then… they met… he kissed her. He was kissing her… and rockets were taking off in the background, fireworks exploded, stars shot through the sky as if there was a meteor shower. And he held her still even after it was over as if nothing and no one else mattered in the world.

Jeanette's heart shook, she couldn't breathe… it was like nothing else she could ever imagine… nothing else she could ever describe… It was more than the anxious, jittery, heart pounding feeling she felt with Jay… it was an unrelenting, content, jubilant, elated, overwhelming sensation.

She pulled away slowly, her chest still fluttering like the butterflies in her stomach…

"Bye, Jeanette" he whispered again, slowly releasing her.

She turned and slowly made her way up the short pathway that led to her home. He watched her turn and climb up the porch steps. He shrugged, and slowly made his way across the street. He looked back when he reached the front door and saw her standing by hers. He smiled and she waved just as the door shut behind her.

Thanks For Reading :)


	20. Thank You

First I would like to say, I don't usually do this but I felt that I needed to since so many awesome people helped me write this. All of you; **thank you for just reading my story**. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this all means to me. **Thank you for subscribing**. **Thank you for reviewing**. I love you guys. :D

Then there were those who went out of their way to give me awesome feedback and incredible ideas.

Vinilla Chinchilla- I think you would have killed me if I hadn't put you on the list. lol. Thank you so much for everything. Girl, you rock! lol. You have given me so much help, you have no idea! I don't even know where to start with you! You're funny and sweet and we think a like! xd. And I'm so happy to even have met you! :D WOOT!

flamma09 – I really don't know what to say? Thank you for loving this story... for inspiring me to continue writing this... for the amazing feedback and support. xd. I swear you must have loved this story even more than well... me. XD:) And that's saying something. Just know that I appreciated it. Everything. And I really hope that we won't loose touch and maybe that you'll continue reading my stories, eh? Because I DO NOT plan on stopping anytime soon. lol :D

Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod – What is this? The 3rd story you've been with me? lol. Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter and sticking with me all this time and reading my work and liking it and offering incredible advice and ideas and opinions. lol. I feel like I should do something special for you but I can't think of anything. xd. Let me know. :D

Sonnygirl09 – Thank you so much for just reviewing and replying and just thank you. Once again. I have no idea where to start with you. lol. I say thank you every time you review but… still. One more time won't hurt right? THANK YOU!!!!! You rock! Did I tell you that? I believe I have but just in case I haven't… YOU ROCK!!!! :D

ChipmunkfanNo.1 – Another Veteran. I don't know what else I can say here. How about thank you so much for reading my stories, for being a friendly, for giving me advice, for helping me write this stupid story! lol. Not that its really stupid… I love it. Anyways, just thank you buddy for never getting tired of me. lol

**OTHER INCREDIBLY AWESOME PEEPS WHO RULE!!!!**

DiceRox09

Kaitou Kasai Girl

mpkio2

XxPrincessTrixstina828xX

Girl4Christ15

DisneyDreamer87

Lucky 27 Mars

Fizzy Starburst

krazykookiegirl

FelicityLevagetto .-PeAce-.

And the rest of you….. THANK YOU, one more time. You're incredible. I love writing… I've said that a million times. And I love knowing that I've improved and gotten better and achieved something and... It's awesome. lol.

Thank you for inspiring me to write this story. Oh and while I'm at it I gotta give a shout out to all the romantic comedies and teen romance novels that got me through this :D And yes, I do rock.

THANK YOU!

~~ STRGRL4EVA


End file.
